


【盾冬】The Epilogue 序章

by natalieu084



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieu084/pseuds/natalieu084
Summary: 復四後，HE，史蒂夫自時光旅行回來後，發生了一連串怪事。





	1. Chapter 1

滂沱大雨。

昆式一到達基地，巴基就一路趕回布魯克林，弄下山姆讓他自個兒跟弗瑞開沉悶又漫長的戰後檢討會議，他把盾牌頂在頭上遮雨，跑到新開張的北京菜館去買外賣，他答應了史蒂夫，今天會給他買這家店的蕃茄蛋水餃——儘管史蒂夫一如以往的吝嗇於回以任何反應，但他現在牙口不太好，能吃的好東西也不多了。

他急躁得隔兩秒就抬頭張望前面長長的人龍，心裡牽掛只有看護陪著的史蒂夫，那個看一眼少一眼的老史蒂夫，山姆和隊友老取笑他是緊張大師、直升機兄弟，他都懶理，因為他們不懂，他們不懂巴基心裡是有多感恩，多感恩他的史蒂夫終於回來了，他沒有去這趟漫長的時光旅行，但巴基深知短暫的相遇又別離更能叫人思憶如狂，這五秒、這消失的五年、這意識斑駁的七十年，他好像從來沒活過，他只是一直都在錯過，連綿的年月對他來說是多麼的奢侈，他拼了命想抓緊分秒，讓史蒂夫僅餘的時間填滿他這一生，讓史蒂夫無論在哪一刻要與世長詳辭，巴基都有跟他道別的機會。

史蒂夫能在他身邊，就甚麼都好，別的事情他都不多想，曹醫生有跟他說過史蒂夫雖然從報告看來身體狀況無虞，但血清很可能矇蔽了檢查結果，以致無法反映真實病情，史蒂夫很可能已經有阿茲海默症。

史蒂夫在生命的尾聲回來陪他這個老朋友走最後一段路，分離的每一分鐘都使他焦灼不已， 他幾乎能聽到他們的生命正在踢噠倒數，他能想像到史蒂夫坐在窗旁發呆，每下呼吸都透出渾雜的氣音，他的背影如同小時候那麼孤獨而倔強，彷彿一轉身過來，又會是那個面容稚氣的少年，如今百廢待興，所有人都在外忙著重建家園，昔日總是打頭陣的美國隊長，如今被遺留在最後方，徒然對著四堵牆無所事事。

他打了一通電話回家，仍是無人接聽，又把鐘錶師傅修好的陀錶從口袋裡掏出來看。

他們已經有一個星期沒談話了。

自從史蒂夫當日在湖邊跟山姆說過那幾句話，了卻交接盾牌的心事之後，他整個人就像被抽乾了精神，老化用最殘忍的方法慢慢凌遲一個人，哪怕他是英雄，也只能看著自己的靈魂被一點點割走，變成一個生活不能自理的老頭，巴基知道他在受苦，他正在消亡，但巴基不想放棄，因為他的朋友是個永遠不知放棄的人，他堅持跟史蒂夫聊天，用笑話逗他，試盡一切延緩病情方法，就像昔日他照顧那個體弱多病的小男孩一樣，他在鬼門關拉住了史蒂夫這麼多次，這次也可以，不是嗎？

史蒂夫會偶爾清醒，他會看著滿桌的食物，板起那副嚴肅的模樣，顫巍巍地說：「你不應該花那麼多錢買吃的，我們還沒湊到今個月的房租呢。」然後邊吃邊唸嘮他，有次他看到巴基出任務後臉上的劃痕，就像個八歲孩子一樣，氣鼓鼓地問他是不是被班上的保羅欺負了。

後來史蒂夫很少憶起童年，更多的是樁樁件件使他心碎的事，他會被巴基的鐵臂嚇到，會半夜因為夢見巴基被九頭蛇折磨而驚醒，他會溫柔又悲傷地看著他，說巴基你還活著，我以為我再也看不見你了；他說你知道嗎？我為你而驕傲；他說你永遠是我最好的朋友。

有時候史蒂夫忽然淚流滿面，捧著他的臉問：「如果你很難過，你可以說出來，你不需要一個人撐著。」他哽咽著問巴基幸不幸福，巴基不懂回答，他覺得史蒂夫像在胡言亂言，但又像能看透他，巴基反問他幸福嗎，他也沒有回答，相顧無言，史蒂夫忽然想跳舞，於是他們就哼著歌跳起舞來，最後卻伏在彼此的肩頭上痛哭一整夜，像是受了甚麼天大的委屈。

巴基懂了，也許史蒂夫只是不放心他，所以苟延殘存，也許不是病痛折磨史蒂夫，而是巴基在折磨他，巴基苦苦求他留下，使他無法安心咽下最後一口氣。

史蒂夫的懷錶早就壞了，巴基望著重新跳動的秒針，這回他沒法陪著他一同長眠，他身無長物，實在沒甚麼貴重的東西可讓史蒂夫帶走，希望懷錶能如同英雄逝去的愛人，與他共赴天國。

他帶著外賣回家，腳步是前所未有的沉重，他不應該太傷心，那個病秧子史蒂夫過了美滿的一生，他再不用擔心他會因疾病煎熬，也不用牽掛他做蠢事送命，當初他哭著向聖母許下的所有願望都實現了。往後他只要為史蒂夫抬棺，處理好身後事，絕對不能出岔子，有損史蒂夫的顏面，也許他需要尋求佩珀的幫助。而在這之前，他要回家，跟史蒂夫吃一頓美味的午餐，然後聽著雨聲聊嗑，他不想讓一切終結於淚水和悲傷，儘管支撐著他的每根骨頭都在搖搖欲墜。

巴基打開門，放下盾牌，握繄手裡的懷錶，他要準備好面對史蒂夫，準備好送他離開，讓他回去他最好的女孩身邊。

然而他找不到史蒂夫。

每一個房間都不見史蒂夫的蹤影，看護也不在家，他打給看護，無人接聽，讓星期五報告兩人的行蹤，人工智能系統卻完全沒反應，他一顆心在抖顫，不祥預感浸滿肺腑，使他雙腿發軟，他是不是又遲了一步，他是不是連最後一次都錯過了，他腳步蹣跚地來到衣櫃前，打開了櫃門——

史蒂夫抱膝坐在裡頭。

「史——」

「巴基！」

巴基差點要暈過去，而史蒂夫雀躍地跳到他身上去，他可不能讓史蒂夫這副老骨頭摔到，連忙抱住他到床上去，才敢躺下來鬆一口氣，驚魂未定的史蒂夫仍壓在他身上，他撥開那老頭子的瀏海，看著他那雙藍得讓人心悸的眼眸，感覺到彼此胸腔中的心跳正強烈地互相應和著。

「你怎麼走到櫃子裡去？」

史蒂夫老淚縱橫，他搖搖頭，「我一直都在裡面——我是說我感覺就像我一輩子都被塞在裡頭一樣，很黑，我甚麼都看不到，我以為自己死了，我、我是不是死了？」

「很遺憾，我又把你從天堂的門口拉下來了。」

史蒂夫還是很激動，巴基認識了他一輩子，這小子向來大無畏，就連小時候幾次肺炎險險送命也沒那麼慌張，他的臉緊貼在巴基寬闊的胸膛上，摟住巴基的手用力得發麻，彷彿下一秒就有人要從史蒂夫懷裡奪走他，「現在是何年何月？我去還寶石，然後……我忘了甚麼嗎？」

「你看，老傢伙，我們真是難兄難弟，現在我們都試過失憶了。」

「不單止這樣，那些黑暗分解了我，我還忘記了我自己。」

「你總該記得是誰跟你說『誰他媽是巴基』吧？」巴基温柔地撫摸他佝僂的背，「沒關係的，史蒂夫，沒關係。」

「巴基 ⋯⋯我⋯⋯」史蒂夫抬起頭來含糊低語，他口齒不清，劇烈喘息，有千言萬語要對他的好朋友說，奈何就是無法宣之於口，只能盯著巴基望到天荒地老，彷彿固中有玄妙沒法參透，「我⋯⋯」

「我們可以慢慢來，就像你幫我那樣，好嗎？記憶不會跑掉的，那時候你告訴我，它只是藏在一個我們看不到的角落，不需要今天就記起來，你——」

巴基忽然察覺到甚麼，兀然止住了話。

史蒂夫的聲音不同了。

他聽起來不旦不再沙啞滄桑，還很稚嫩，簡直像十六歲的他。

巴基拭去他臉上的淚痕，無意中摸到他臉上有一層像特效化妝的黏膠，巴基小心翼翼地掀起它並把它逐小撕下來，那張人造皮膚延伸到頸部，蛻皮之後，史蒂夫看上去年輕了一點，但還是殘留著皺紋和色斑，於是巴基用指尖輕輕地沿著紋路摸，後來變成兩手捧住史蒂夫的臉蛋，像掐麵團般又揉又搓。

他對史蒂夫的手如法炮製，然後像幼時那樣矯正他輕微佗彎的腰板子，巴基捋起他的衣衫查看摸了一把，手感都是滑溜溜的。

史蒂夫變回了十六歲。

「星期五，幫我打給班納博士！」巴基大喊。

「下午好，星期五已經下線，我是賈維斯，班納博士已在路上，另外——」

「好了讓我自己來，嘿，我們又見面了，對你沒猜錯，就是我，獨一無二的托尼‧史塔克，我還沒死——應該說我在死前把意識上傳到雲端了，有點像攻殻機動隊裡的女主角那樣，你們有空看看，那系列的動畫片都不錯，不過我——喂你們有在聽嗎？我是貨真價實的，不是錄音，我想禮貌上你們應該配合一下，比如激動落淚？」

另一把同樣聒噪的聲音也從房外傳來，「該死的巴恩斯你是有無影腿嗎？弗瑞今天有事取消了會議，我想拿把傘子再追上你，你就不見人影了，我——」

「啊，哇噢，」山姆看著騎在巴基身上的迷你版史蒂夫直傻眼。

「嗨，小鳥，對，是我，別東張西望了，如果你想你可以對著監控鏡頭跟我打個招呼。」

山姆被嚇得快要暈過去，「老天，我要跟你們這堆怪人絕交。」

X

他們面面相覷呆愣了一會，巴基首先從震驚中回過神來，累得一頭倒在史蒂夫的肚子上，「事先聲明，我的腦子經不起折騰，我會瘋掉，瘋掉的話我會砍人，」史蒂夫用手指撥他的髮轉，他悶聲道：「砍人的話，我第一個就拿史蒂夫．一天到晚淨會把我嚇到屁滾尿流的怪胎．羅傑斯來開刀。」

史蒂夫翻翻白眼，「巴克，你要是這麼容易被嚇到，早在我肺炎快斷氣時就應該這樣做。」

「你們倆又幹了甚麼好事？」山姆雙手環胸，還是把眼瞪得老大，「你現在看上去年輕得像我的侄子。」

「我之前變老了？」他看著自己雙手，「現在又變年輕？」

「據賈維斯的檢測，你現在最多二十歲，比二零二三的你年輕幾年。」托尼用他的專業角度分析道。

他跟巴基四目交接，不約而同地長吁一口氣，然後又默契十足地一起噗嗤大笑。

「史蒂薇，史蒂薇啊史蒂薇，你知道嗎，全宇宙就你最會搞事，你他奶奶的就是不消停。」

變回豆芽菜的他聳聳肩，「彼此彼此，」他深呼吸了好幾回，巴基的體温和笑聲慢慢安撫了他，讓他相信眼前所有並非海市蜃樓，「我可沒有在高速公路上跳到別人的車頂然後把某個人扯出來擲飛。」

山姆再一次被他們面對重大變故卻能一笑置之的態度而驚呆，「你肯定這個是史蒂夫不是外星人？」

「托尼，很高興能再聽到你的聲音，我想你是有事情要告訴我們？」史蒂夫那凝重鎮靜的氣場，登時把聚舊活動換成作戰會議。

巴基給山姆遞了一個「瞧瞧，這是不是很史蒂夫」的眼神，山姆回以白眼。

「小孩們終於準備好聽豬媽媽說故事了？很好，聽事實上我剛才已經跟佩珀講了一次，我只會再講一次所以你們仔細聽⋯⋯」

「我之前一直想創造奧創，但我失敗了，幻視也沒有隨著那記響指回來，為了預防萬一，我把自己的意識存放在脫離了幻視的賈維斯那裡。我知道羅傑斯你想說甚麼，前車可鑒，所以我讓自己沉睡，如果地球太平穩定，我就不用醒來，但若人工智能發現嚴重問題——會讓人類滅絕的那種大問題，我和賈才會被完全激活。」

「我最近——也不是最近，從紀錄看來這時空斷斷續續地出現異樣，但世界差點被毀滅，我以為小小波動不算甚麼，不過後來我找到娜特，對，我們的紅髮女孩，但她在監控錄像中若隱若現，像幽靈一樣潛行城市之中，我設法聯絡她——」

史蒂夫撐起身來，「哪兒？我們現在就去找她。 」

「隊長——老隊長，隨便吧，我暫時沒有她的下落，一有消息我會通知你，你得聽我的，因為娜特也死了，至少我肯定她不是人，她以違返物理定律的方式閃現在世界不同地方，你不可能追查得到，所以得靠賈維斯，我翻查了一下監控紀錄，看到你躲入櫃子裡變身時，這個空間的座標從-199999跳轉成一堆亂碼，意味著這個時空正在崩塌扭曲。鍳於你曾經為了歸還寶石再次穿越時空，根據班納的說法你還留在過去結婚，如今又返老還童，我懷疑你跟這一連串的時空波動有關。」

巴基摸著他耳背的痣，檢查他身體的每一個細節，試圖找出變化的原由，「你回來之後就痴痴呆呆的，你對這段日子有沒記憶？」

「只有一點，我偶爾知道你在跟我說話，我像在做一個醒不過來的夢，我把最後一顆寶石——宇宙魔方還回去之後，佩姬忽然出現在我面前，我們在她的家裡跳舞，隨著音樂一直跳，一直跳⋯⋯一開始感覺很好，但慢慢變得詭異，我像個上了發條的人偶，在音樂盒裡不停旋轉，而我甚至不再清楚懷裡的人是不是她。」

史蒂夫望到衣櫃旁邊的懷錶，某個念頭隨即闖進腦袋又打滑撞散，他的腦袋仍有點渾噩：「然後我回來了，你們說⋯⋯我結了婚？天啊我真的不知道，我記不起來，每次我要想個究竟，就感覺到眼前漆黑一片， 像被擠壓在櫃子底裡，我嘗試想下去，黑暗的時間就越來越長，最後思緒被癱瘓，只能聽到你的聲音。」

「但是你曾經跟我們說，你回去過了一些史塔克建議你過的正常人生活，你還把盾給了我，那時你還是清醒的吧？」

「等等，我可沒建議他穿越時空去談戀愛，是我們的大英雄總是要做些驚世駭俗的舉動，呃你沒給剛出生的我織毛衣吧？算了別告訴我，我不要想像那個畫面。」

「我是打算按班納說的那樣，悄悄還寶石，小心溜走，不想節外生枝。」史蒂夫回答。

托尼乾笑兩聲，「你糊里糊塗就跟你的初戀結婚上床生小孩，過了七十年把盾給了別人，然後你不知道自己為甚麼這樣做？難不成九頭蛇把你洗腦了？啊不，真有可能是他們。」

「我不知道我跟你們說過甚麼，我所有零碎的記憶都是靜音的，我可能回答了你，我感覺我說了需要說的話，做了需要做的事，好像有人把話放到我嘴裡，然後⋯⋯我的任務就完成了，我真的是佩姬的丈夫？我改變了現實？」

「賈你查得到甚麼？」

「所有紀錄都顯示卡特女士的丈夫是丹尼爾．薩沙，羅傑斯先生並無子女。」

「史蒂夫確實沒跟我們說他跟誰結婚，我問過他，他說他不想談，但他回來後老是看著他那個貼有卡特照片的懷錶發呆，我想不會有可能是別人吧？」

巴基補充：「這段日子他也沒提起過任何關於那次時間旅行的事。」

「那這段日子我都怎樣過？」

「魂遊太虛，不然就是變成一頭巴基獸，」山姆表情誇張，模仿某個說話像嘴裡含住石頭的傻老頭道，「巴基我們去看電影，巴基我抓住你了，巴基為甚麼在冰箱裡睡覺，巴基前巴基後，就如同很多我見過的退役老兵，時間在他們身上徹底失靈，讓他們可以在自己想要的記憶裡流連忘返。」

「但我跟你們說是我自願留在過去，對不對？我活到二零二三，然後我寧願在歷史裡過活，」史蒂夫壓抑著在胸口膨脹的憤怒，咬牙切齒，「我回到了，我回到——」

「一九七零。」山姆接話。

托尼糾正他，「嗶，案答錯誤，如果羅傑斯隊長要跟佩姬一起，他得在七零年代歸還魔方後再跳回去四五年左右，因為七零年卡特已經嫁人了，我想我們的好隊長括號前任不會想給別人戴綠帽。」

四五年，二戰剛結束，如今回想起來恍若隔世，過去，他在那個處假的房間中睜開眼時心心念念的過去，那對他來說是何意？當然，是那一支舞，失落的愛情，還有⋯⋯在一片泥濘茫霧中奮力思考中的他忽然像被絆到，思緒一個趄趔重重摔倒，他被猛烈撞擊了一下——

還有巴基。

他合上雙眼，呼嘯而至的火車似要來追魂索命；巴基，雪地上也要流光他的血；巴基，在温床於神盾局的九頭蛇囚牢裡無望地背頌軍號。一九四五、一九七零，無止盡，不間斷，這是他和巴基的過去。

無不可挽回的悔恨，煉獄的源頭，就是他夢寐以求的過去。

「我回到了四零年代生活，我回去過活，」史蒂夫暔暔道，努力說服自己這不爭事實，「然後因為這一己私欲，自食惡果。我沒被人折磨七十年，我從沒嘗試反抗，只是我⋯⋯我受不住誘惑，一時鬼迷心竅？」他慘淡地笑起來，面色煞白，聲音抖個不停，「連我都不太認識變成這樣的自己，卻要佩姬接受我，跟我結婚生子？」

他的思緒如一團想往上飄散的氫氣，視野又開始暗淡無光，巴基握住了他的手，「回到這裡來，聽著，我不同意你的說法，而且不接受反駁，傻子，我可比你更熟悉我不是我這種身份問題，我可以跟你吵三天三夜，但現在我們要先把事情理清楚，對吧？」他舔了舔唇，決定和盤托出：「在你踏上那個傳送器之前，我就有預感，我覺得你會留在佩姬身邊不再回來。」

「我們好久沒見面了，我有好多話想跟你說，太多太多，我也有想過說點甚麼讓你記得回來，在你摟住我告別時，我想⋯⋯」

巴基哽住了話，他望見史蒂夫深邃的藍眸，眨眼間又變回那個十七歲的少年，一不小心就栽進那片汪洋之中，湛藍之中是他熟悉不過的忠誠、勇敢、坦蕩，還有對他莫名的渴求在湧動。

史蒂夫如同年少時的他，他從不掩飾，又從不自覺，他是如此的自然直接，久違的忐忑再度佔據巴基的心房，彷彿這些眼神接觸都與世間鐵理相悖，既定的軌道被拆去，窮盡處的大門敞開，嶄新而危險的未知數在前面等待不明就裡的路人。

「我想我不應該擾亂你。我猶豫了，我根本沒想到這會引起時空混亂，我只知道你值得擁有一個大團圓結局，王子跟公主注定要跳上約定的一支舞，幸福地生活下去，這是經典情節，大家都會喜歡。」

巴基感覺自己很久之前就知道這結局，打從他明白史蒂夫跟他將會遇到的女孩男孩都不同。他的前半生由無數個史蒂夫的身影交織出來，他是他長達半世紀厄運裡的一線生機，叫他被封於冰淵仍要攀向天際。

然而巴基深知自己終究留不住這抹陽光，他去打架，他去參軍，他一往無前，他總要比巴基先走一步。

巴基低頭訕笑，「這也許是上天讓你找回幸福的途徑，所以我跟你訣別。」

史蒂夫抽了口涼氣，「我以為你只是跟我開玩笑。」

「為甚麼是結局？他看上去還能再戰一百年，這最多是中場休息，而且你說的結局太老套了吧，我們又不是迪士尼童話故事。」托尼說。

「先生，主流的童話故事通常會鼓勵小孩珍惜光陰，不是沉溺過去。」

「回想來起我也不太清楚為甚麼是我接盾，我已經退役了，原本是打算報讀課程，考取心理咨詢師的牌照，但計劃總是追不上變化，也不是說我不想接，但我都還沒反應過來，事情就定下了。而且史蒂夫你不是挺喜歡莎朗的嗎？我知道五年能發生很多事情，但你執意要逆轉時間回歸平還是讓我吃了一驚。我以為你們溝通過，只是把我蒙在鼓裡，不過看巴恩斯你平日除了對著老頭子臉就臭得像全世界都死有餘辜，我大概也能猜到你沒跟史蒂夫合謀坑我接任美國隊長。」山姆越想越覺得古怪，「見鬼，我們不會是集體中邪吧？」

巴基瞪了瞪山姆，「操你。」

山姆挑挑眉反擊，「所以你事前有預感他要冒著搞砸所有事情的風險，回去跟卡特組織家庭，你還傻不啦嘰地祝福他，完全不擔心他的安危？」

「好吧，操我。」巴基舉手投降。

「山姆，別這樣說，這是我的錯。」

「可能是你的潛意識作祟。我是說，就算羅傑斯是個絕世老古董，喜歡史詩式自我犧牲，但誰都有私心，對不對？這事情我不會怪你，如果是我，我也想去攔住冬日戰士救我的父母。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，「當我在頭一次偷魔方途中意外看見她時，我有想過回去跳那一支舞，就如同我時常會想過回去那列火車上救巴基，去布魯克林給我的母親買一份生日禮物，我們總會想彌補遺憾，但是我不會做以上任何一件事，即便沒有風險。過去已成事實，何必自我安慰？哪怕時光倒流，一切重來，佩姬還是當年的她，我卻不再是當年的我了。」

「在我還沒遇上巴基之前，確實是非常迷茫，但之後發生的種種，使我逐漸明白一切的意義所在，我意識到自己已經身處廿一世紀，我看過彩色電影，吃過膨化食品，有了新的隊友，新的責任，我還跟巴基在母艦上掐架。我和巴克的人生變得簡直一團糟，我們經歷了很多，我們還會經歷更多，我沒理由要裹足不前。這個時代也許不盡人意，但我依然熱愛她，我仍想為之奮鬥，迎接又一個光怪陸離的日出。」

「說實話，我至今仍會覺得不適應，好像我是石器時代的遺跡，可就算我以未來人的姿態安頓於一九七零，我也只會是另一種的『過時』，如果我就是跟這個世界不對盤，時間後退前進又有何分別？」他無奈地笑，「我連一丁點留下來過活的記憶都沒有，一切就好像只有十秒鐘，十秒之後，我就坐在長凳上看到那個湖了。」

他實在是一頭霧水，轉眼間是七十年，如今轉眼間又是一生，上一次他至少在沉睡前擊退了紅骷髏，那這次他可有成功救出被九頭蛇囚禁的巴基？當年的巴基看見匿藏過去不願回到現實的他，會不會把他揍得滿地找牙？

「哥們兒，我們連世界末日都見識過，沒甚麼是解決不了的。」

巴基摟住他拍拍後背，他想起了踏上傳送器前的那個擁抱。

它們都是一樣温暖，給予他繼續前行的力量，當時巴基知道他再也不會回來，那是他們的命運循環：擁抱，然後天各一方；擁抱，然後生離死別。戰火讓一個七十年橫隔於他們之間，巴基拼了命活下來趕上他，然後他又親手劃出另一個七十年的溝壑，這次巴基只是站在原地，輕輕地說了一句我會想你，全因他認為他會幸福。

史蒂夫伏在他肩窩上難受地抽氣，他的肺部像是要懲罰他而悶燒起來，他喘了好幾下才能開口說話，「巴克，在我碰到你之前，我感到可怕的孤獨，被屬於我們的時代所拋棄，我連走在熱鬧的大街上，心裡都像鍍了一層冰，我畏懼在身邊流動的一切其實與我無關，我擔憂不再被需要，我找不到我自己的位置，」他把壯碩的巴基死死地箍在自己幼細的雙臂裡去，沉痛地說：「你也嚐過這滋味，你知道一旦你落單，那種感覺就會死咬住你不放，像陰魂纏身，你該死的清楚。」

不，巴基不僅是過時之人，他還是個蠢貨，他會被夢魘和恐慌症或者甚麼不具名的腦子短路折騰的嘔吐一屋，癱在廁浴室不醒人事，然後次日起來又拖著陳年血債，拼盡所能地贖罪。

一路走來，史蒂夫難免患得患失，只要不相見，他就會本能地想念巴基，當他憶起某件兒時趣事，轉身卻發覺可與他分享快樂的人不在身邊，心上那道名為巴基的傷口便隱隱作痛。

唯有相濡以沫可治沉痾，上天卻偏要他們聚少離多，他一而再再而三缺席巴基最需要他的時候，他決心不再錯過將來，一有空閑回到瓦干達的小草屋，他都會拉住巴基說他的大計，他說他要儲錢，在布魯克林買一間公寓，這次輪到巴基替他擦鞋子倒垃圾，他還會用視像通話，讓巴基看他用假身分開的戶口存折，說說賣出多少幅插圖，離目標還缺多少。巴基在冷凍艙出來之後，一直迴避談及自己的打算，他厭倦戰爭，卻未曾想過退下火線，於是史蒂夫給予他美好的願境，築起了天花亂墜的夢，卻又獨留巴基一人空守這些期盼已久的安樂日子。

「老天，你只是離開了十秒。」

「我他媽離開了一輩子。」史蒂夫感到喉頭發澀，「真的太瘋狂了，我居然驟眼間過完了沒有你的一輩子。」

他都還沒來得及跟巴基說盡他們的前半生，填補他記憶中所有的空白，他若然真是一去不返，那巴基就可能終其一生都沒辦法找回這些碎片，沒有人能再告訴他巴恩斯的家是甚麼模樣，告訴他巴恩斯家的大兒子有多淘氣頑皮，跟史蒂夫一起闖過多少禍。天啊，他真的能堅強到過完沒有巴基的一輩子嗎？難道他不會在煮晚飯時，想到那個捉襟見肘卻仍要捋起衣䄂給他炮製大餐的傻瓜嗎？他不會在入睡時，想起那個從碼頭下班回來，倦得一身汗臭就竄入被窩的骯髒鬼嗎？

「說不定你在那邊找到了另一個我。」

「但你才是那個跟我一起經歷過操蛋新世界的巴基．巴恩斯！我只屬於當下的每一分每一秒，沒有人應該當逃兵，更何況我已擁有我所思所念的一切，我好不容易才得到這些，我好不容易才找回來。」

史蒂夫放開他，挺起瘦小的身板遏力擺出權威的架勢，義正辭嚴地說：「我受夠了這些突如其來的分開，我已經九十歲了，不喜歡翻天覆地的變化，每一場——尤其是關於你的離別，對我來說都很嚇人，你是我最好的朋友，這幾年我們沒辦法一起生活，現在就連說再見的權利都沒有嗎？聽著，巴基，你完全有權讓我留下。如果有一天我要走，或者你要走，」言及此，他不禁哽咽，「我們要好好告訴對方，至少要提早廿四小時，然後我們去吃大餐，逛街，規劃未來，商量聯絡方式，約定見面時候，然後我們會躺在同一張床上聊心事睡覺，少一個步驟都不叫道別。這不單是我對你的要求，也是我對你的承諾，聽到沒有？」

巴基嗤笑，「你確定自己不是穿越過來的十六歲羅傑斯嗎？因為你聽上去跟當年不讓我跟我妹鬧脾氣的他一模一樣。」

「別想著說兩句俏皮話就能混過去，我跟你還沒完，往後再談。」

他凝望著史蒂夫倔強的神情，半晌後低頭輕歎，「我應該跟著你去，我總是跟著你，哪次放你一個人，保準沒好事發生。」

史蒂夫一如當日誓言要不惜一切參軍的他，藍眸裡激蕩起來的使命感燒成一團烈焰，「閉嘴，這完全、百分之一百是我的責任，滅霸殺死了我們一半人口，一半！而世界不會因為一個響指魔法就回復正常，現在才是開始，混亂的土壤最容易滋生出更可怕的勢力，我們在一戰後出生，都知道戰爭不只是子彈，它更像是慢性毒藥，深藏在頹垣之中，散播疾病、恐慌和下一場殺戮，我不能——」他深呼吸，壓住要從體內撕裂他的憤怒，「這可能是恐怖分子的最好時機，一子錯，便是萬劫不復，我需要確保沒有更多人再為這個操蛋的地方而犧牲，而且我不是小孩子了，就算我在小時候也是能照顧自己，你是我的死黨，不是我媽媽。」

「但這是我的選擇，而我永遠都選擇你。」巴基的口吻理所當然得彷彿在說炸雞一定要蘸泰式辣醬，「看，我們都做了些不像自己的事情，半斤百兩。」

史蒂夫撇撇嘴有點不服氣，但神色總算緩和下來，「強辭奪理。」

「反對無效，前任美國隊長請謹記，美利堅法庭的原則是無罪假定，切忌未審先判。」

「對不起，我錯了，迪士尼結局才不老套，你們才是教科書式的老套，如果羅迪跟我這樣說話，我會一個手榴彈掉過去，天哪，我打賭你們不敢再聽一遍自己說過甚麼，賈已經錄了音，你們要不要聽？」

山姆早就習慣這對三五不時就要膩歪抒發兄弟情的老冰棍，沒被帶跑話題，「所以會不會是寶石影響了你們的思想？」

「噢心靈寶石，那顆蠱惑人心的小玩意，但那時洛基至少也要用權杖戳人胸口才能奏效。」托尼飛快接道。

「那麼說，我還有可能變回那個愚蠢的老頭？」

「嘿，你現在有兩個超級大腦的支援，如果你再發神經，我們會想辦法。順帶一問，這個盾牌是從哪來的？我能不能理解成，你偷了我老爸幫另一個羅傑斯打造的盾牌？」

史蒂夫眉頭快要打結，百思不得其解，「它⋯⋯它直接就出現在我手中。」

「先生，班納博士在大廳等候，我已跟他說明了情況，以及我已接通了羅曼洛夫女士的手機，你們隨時可展開通話。」


	2. Chapter 2

「所以，我死了然後你們連葬禮也沒給我辦？還真貼心啊伙伴們。」娜塔莎語帶戲謔，「羅傑斯你竟然回到過去結婚？這太不可思議了。」

「嘿，娜特，」班納摘下眼鏡，仔細地瞥著視像裡的紅髮女郎看，「是你嗎？我們、我們打贏了，全靠你，所有人都回來了，就缺你一個。」

「嘿，大傢伙，」娜特獨有的沙啞嗓音滿帶著温柔，「我只是來得有點遲。」

「歡迎歸隊！你怎麼現在才接電話？我差點就要叫賈維斯找通靈師聯絡你。」

「嚴格來說，我直到幾分鐘前才算真正的清醒過來，我聽到雨聲，睜開眼，人就在文萊了，我在賈維斯安排的私人飛機上，大概要一天才到紐約，到了之後羅傑斯你得詳細告訴我你的愛情故事。」

史蒂夫失笑，「有人一復活就要聽八卦。」

「誰不愛八卦？好了，我得去洗個澡，回頭見，男孩們。」

巴基停下夾住油膩炒粉絲的筷子，「史蒂夫，你還心靈寶石時有沒有見到塔莎？」

展開雙臂好讓布魯斯檢查身體的史蒂夫搖頭，「我沿著懸崖底搜了三趟，一無所獲，那地方很奇怪，像是沒有盡頭，又像是一幅靜止的畫，我只能原地打轉。」

「慢著，你們派了多少人去還寶石？」托尼問。

「就我一個。」史蒂夫答。

「不好意思，你帶著六顆寶石到處趴趴走？你以為那是M&M’s巧克力豆，一包有六款顏色，適合羅傑斯小朋友帶去郊遊？」

大家望向布魯斯，布魯斯望向巴基，「你怎麼沒跟他一起去？」

「我他媽的不知道當初為何不跟著。」然後他望向山姆。

「連你都沒上我怎會上！」山姆摸摸後頸，隨即垮了肩，「唉，我認了，我也沒想到這點。」

眾人沉默。

布魯斯放下了聽筒，神色凝重，巴基登時緊張起來，「他的身體狀況不理想？」

「噢，不，目前他一切無恙，但還是要以驗血報告作準。」他深呼吸一口氣，「時間猶如魔法，無人能夠徹底參透，我和托尼也只是有一個想法，然後嘗試實行，然而牽一髮動全身，我們沒辦法計算出所有可能帶來的後果，情況危急只能孤注一擲。大戰之後，我反覆思考事情經過，總有地方想不通，但我想既然沒大礙，也就不需要在意太多⋯⋯哈，要來的始終要來，賈維斯告訴了我時空座標的異動，這使我不得不重新審視我之前的疑惑。」

布魯斯遞了一個電子臂握器給史蒂夫，續道：「雖然時空旅行不會影響我們所身處的時間線，卻會對我們過去的時空造成影響，如星雲殺死了過去的自己，史蒂夫告訴過去的自己冬日戰士的存在，以及我們殺死了二零一四的滅霸等等，要抺除這些影響，就必須要把寶石歸還到適當的時間點，如果成功歸還，就等同我們從未回到過去。」

「所以史蒂找不記得留在過去的生活，還有卡特的丈夫不是他，是因為寶石抺除了這段跟原本歷史不相符的現實？」山姆問。

「我不認為會這樣，我們都有穿越過，但我們至今都擁有穿越時的記憶。關鍵在於史蒂夫在歸還寶石後沒有回來，理論上寶石會修正時間，我們都不知道如果寶石歸位，但仍有人停留在過去會產生甚麼影響，而這個影響又有沒有辦法被修正。」

托尼接著說：「如果他製造了一個平行宇宙，那歷史走向會導致另一個完全不同的未來，他就算有皮姆粒子，也只能去那個平行宇宙的二零二三，應該無法再回來這個原本的宇宙，。」

「有沒有可能是他被形勢所逼，不得不滯留於一九七零年代，在原有時空隱姓埋名活下來？」山姆用他近乎零的物理智識加上電視劇的例子，艱難地猜測，「為了不影響原有歷史，卡特對外謊稱她的丈夫是另一個人？不過話說回來，這樣七零年不就有兩個隊長，那麼另一個怎麼辦？」

托尼吹了一下口哨，「美國隊長返回家庭當全職爸爸，也對，超級士兵生出來的小超級士兵可是珍貴的戰略資源。」

砰的一聲，握力器碎散一地，史蒂夫語氣硬綁綁地問：「意思是我必須放任所有悲劇發生，好讓時間按歷史重演一次？」

托尼還幸災樂禍地逗他，「別難過，親愛的，做人要積極，往好的方面想，你跟卡特家族兩位出色的女士約會過，算是人生一大壯舉？」

「托尼，」史蒂夫氣到臉紅耳赤，「這一點都不好笑。」

「好啦，你得感謝我，我可以肯定不管你被催眠，被控制，被換腦，還是怎樣，你有哪些想瞞天過海的刁蟲小技，都是不可能瞞過我和賈維斯的，如果你是卡特的丈夫，我一定能查到，山姆說的可能性微乎其微。」

到底是從哪裡開始出了差錯？

史蒂夫嘗試撬開每道記憶閘門查索，卻越來越忌憚那扇門背後的真相，久違的恐懼攫獲了他。不要去想，不要去想就行了——修女總愛如是說。他還是小鬼頭時就知道，那是疾病所帶來的後遺症，又或是基因的缺陷，他由心至身都是異類，唯有將思想和瘟疫一迸隔離萬丈。當巴基再次提出四人約會時，當巴基真誠地說他會找到好女孩時，他驚慌得無法思考，但是——但他戰勝了它，血清醫治好他，啊不，血清會把壞的部份也變壞四倍——

「史蒂夫？」托尼再一次喚他，「放輕鬆，反正我們都沒正常到哪裡去，我也不知道當時幹嘛要打那個響指，就算你耍錘子把風頭都搶光，我也不至於要急著壯烈赴死，我可答應過摩根要帶她去吃每個國家的漢堡包。」

「我按先生你的描述，估計出最少三個應對方案，我不清楚為何星期五沒給你更好的建議。」

「看，連我和我的人工智能都不正常，要知道我可是天才，天才犯錯的機會比你看到獨角獸還低。總結來說我們因為某個神秘原因，在時間旅行之後集體犯蠢，並且一直全無知覺。我先把我自己這個復仇者的智商代表搞死，你們忘記給娜特辦喪禮，老實說這挺傷人的，我懷疑娜特會生你們的氣，接著班納讓羅傑斯帶著一系列六顆的魔法小石，踏上奇幻旅程，而老母雞沒跟去，然後我們眾望所歸堪稱蠢中之蠢的羅傑斯隊長，心血來潮賴在過去不走了，哈我們居然能打贏滅霸，真是奇蹟。」

布魯斯搖頭歎氣，「你玩弄時間，時間玩弄你。」

巴基和山姆一左一右拍了拍看上去要自裁謝罪的史蒂夫，賈維斯温和的聲音再度響起，「先生，我剛在網絡搜到幾套有趣的電影，很值得看看。」

「伙計我們現在沒心情看電——啊，你們給我立即坐下來看，立即！」

托尼焦急地說，賈維斯貼心地送上酒水和披薩，並打開投射螢幕，彈出一個電影視頻。


	3. Chapter 3

「原來我們的老相識施密特去了當看門狗？哈，你還寶石時他肯定是嚇到躲起來了。」

「一半人口化灰之後，我們各自消沉，但娜特一直是我們之中最堅強的人，她支撐著整個聯盟，收集情報、指揮盟軍，她為這個世界獻出所有⋯⋯敬娜塔莎，敬我們的中流砥柱！」

「別太感傷了大塊頭，她就在我的飛機上翹著二郎腿喝雞尾雞呢。」

「耶穌基督啊你拿起了雷神的錘子？！告訴我你還有甚麼事是辦不到的！」

「噢，鋼鐵人，我們的大英雄，這他媽的太催淚了，我想現在就抱你一下。」

「心領了，這讓人有點難為情，而且我不喜歡這種煽情的場面，我們加快一下播放速度，大家沒異議吧？山姆閉嘴我不覺得自己的葬禮有甚麼值得看，好，接下來是⋯⋯」

電影放映完畢，班納皺起眉頭，「⋯⋯完了？跳舞親嘴然後就沒有了？這樣我們還是無從得知史蒂夫在第二次穿越時空發生了甚麼啊。」

全程始終一言不發的史蒂夫盯著最後定格的浪漫畫面，陰沉地注視柔光中陶醉而陌生的自己，這影片看起來甚為蹺蹊，他心裡的疑雲再次凝聚起來，有甚麼已呼之欲出，卻又無法形成清晰的輪廓。

「呃，不是我自戀，但這套戲的主角明顯是我，這電影的製作人是我的超級粉絲，賈維斯，這是你拍的嗎？」

「即便我的軟硬件都處於最完備狀態，也只能透過接駁網絡的天眼或是行動裝置上的攝錄鏡頭記錄事情的發生經過，不可能同時運鏡和收音，而這套電影明顯是以專業設備所拍攝的，另外我剛分析過這段影片，發現裡頭很多畫面都是由特效製成，並非真實場境。」

「哪一幕加了特效？」布魯斯問。

「所有出現外太空的畫面，復仇者大戰滅霸軍隊的場面，抱括Mark L 血邊裝甲和羅傑斯先生的年老容貌都有特效成份。」

「但它的所有情節都完全符合現實，甚至知道我們回到過去時發生的每件事，而且這套電影在二零一九上映，對吧？」班納瞥著視頻下方的簡介欄，指出問題所在。

「復仇者聯盟四：終局之戰於二零一九年四月廿六日在北美正式上畫，我能搜到預告片和大量影評，報紙雜誌也有相關報導。」賈維斯答。

「好吧，那就是個迷戀我的高智慧外星人，一，它也是法師能預知未來，卻沒有職業道德所以預先將未來拍成電影；二，它跟我們一樣，用時間裝置回到過去，在二零二三年暗中觀察我們的行動；三，它有讀心術，讀過我們所有人的心，再綜合他從參與者腦海中所讀得的影像，製成這部跟真實分毫不差的紀錄片，再回去二零一九放映。」

山姆打了個冷顫，「所以他連你洗澡更衣都會看到？這聽上去更像變態殺手啊？難道是跟我們宣戰？嘲諷我們一直被人玩弄股掌之中卻不自知？」

「需不需要召集其他復仇者？」班納問。

眾人一致望向史蒂夫和山姆，前任美國隊長朝現任攤攤手，微笑道：「隊長，請下達指令。」

「伙計，我得說實在不習慣發號施令，」山姆不自在地摸摸鼻子，「我的看法是，人口銳增導致世界各處動蕩不安，大家都忙得頭焦額爛，就算把人手調動來這邊也只是待命，如果那個變態偷窺狂真想跟我們玩，上載視頻很可能只是他的第一步，我認為可以再作調查才決定對策。」

「沒問題，賈維斯隨時可以聯絡他們。」

巴基伸手環住史蒂夫單薄的肩膊，「史蒂夫，你怎麼看？」

「我在想別的事情。」

「甚麼事情？」山姆問。

「我們為打贏滅霸回到過去借寶石，這聽上去像是我們改寫了現實，但時間寶石的守護者能預視未來，意味著未來早已注定，儘管未來的可能性多得對凡人來說如無窮盡，我們實質也只不過是跟著其中一個演一遍，沒有改寫現實，而是按著時間既定的路徑走，從中嘗試摸索出我們想要的結果，可是若果我們偏離了路徑，沒有前往任何一個預設未來，那會發生甚麼事？」

巴基聯想到九頭蛇，暔暔：「當歷史不如意，就改變歷史。」

布魯斯是在場唯一聽得懂他們的人，「當我們想不按原本安排行事，時間就會自我修正，強行篡改我們的行為，讓事情走向符合它的計劃？」

「那我寧願敵人是我的瘋狂粉絲，說不定我能用簽名打發他。」

「看來現在我們只能從神秘電影入手了。」山姆說。

「終局之戰是漫威復仇者系列電影《無限傳奇》的尾聲，最後一套是二零一九六月尾上映的蜘蛛俠：決戰千里，一共有廿三部電影，除了復仇者電影，當中還包含鋼鐵人、雷神和美國隊長的個人電影三部曲，需不需要我替你們播放？」賈維斯問。

「由頭播放吧？」山姆說。

「如果按上映時序播放，第一套是《鋼鐵人》；如果按故事時序播放，第一套是《美國隊長：復仇者先鋒》，請問要按哪種時序播放？」

「鋼鐵人。聽著，他是我的粉——」

「當然是美國隊長，我們應該按故事的順序看！」山姆抗議。

「沒有人關心順序！」

「我覺得——」

「班納，你得挺我，我——」

「我覺得，」布魯斯提高聲量，「如果問題主要出在史蒂夫身上，應該先看美國隊長三部曲。」

「附議。」巴基把芝士圈扔到嘴裡去，然後舉手。

「該死，你們全都是羅傑斯的小狗！」


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫第三度投入時光隧道。

這次沒有意外，沒有干預，聲畫自如地變幻出史蒂夫．羅傑斯那不足為外人道的故事。

噢，巴基。

身穿熨貼軍服的年輕中士，軍帽斜斜地戴在頭上，是彩色的巴基，史蒂夫屏息，要知道他在注射血清前弱視且色盲，他們相識了二十年，他卻到廿五歲才能看清楚巴基的綠眼睛，博物館裡有巴基入鏡的黑白影片亦是寥寥可數，但如今他滿眼都載著未經受戰火洗禮的布魯克林帥小伙，鮮活的色彩把他勾勒得更動人心魄。

他頓時是世上最苛刻的吝嗇鬼，捕捉時間裡任何一條漏網之魚，哪怕只是一塊掉落的鱗片，都要撈回手裡一遍一遍地研究。

他對照記憶把錯過的瞬間一一補上，原來帶頭為美國隊長歡呼喝彩的巴基是在強顏歡笑；他發現了杜根一行人曾在酒館裡唱歌調侃他和佩姬，而電燈膽巴基徘徊在他倆身上的眼神是怎樣的複雜；還有他和托尼看霍華德遇害的監控錄像時，巴基低頭沉默的神情，史蒂夫了解他在想甚麼，他肯定有一刻想過血償血債，以消彌三人間難解的仇結。

他正在重温他們的每一段旅程，用失落的顏色潤飾所有他記憶中的年少巴基，冷不防光影把他塵封的噩夢盡數挖掘出來。冬日戰士對皮爾斯悲傷地說但我認識他。被俘虜的巴基躺在實驗床上對他傻笑。冬日戰士被蘇聯士兵從冷凍艙拖到那張電椅上。巴基爽朗的笑聲總會使他忍不住揚起嘴角。相呼應的卻是冬日戰士撕心裂肺的慘叫。

清零，遺忘，抺殺，直至詹姆斯．巴恩斯不再是他自己。

史蒂夫用他窄小的手掌包裹巴基緊握的鐵拳，他忽然明白到，有一部分的他將會此生此世都無法跟自己和解，他與巴基的靈魂裡，有一角只能在九頭蛇打造的囚籠中永遠受苦。

他們可真是一對難兄難弟，不是嗎？離別和重逢都一樣肝腸寸斷。去未來——這是多麼悲壯的三個字。他們在時間迷宮裡拐每一個彎，都在把自己逼入更慘烈的境況。他曾在失去巴基後選擇到此為止，把句號落在那架沉墜北冰洋的飛機上，但天公不作美，衪先把巴基重新放到他眼前，視乎他的表現，再考慮要不要給他第二次機會。

衪要他心如死灰再欣喜若狂，他像個荒廢了大半世紀又重新旋轉的破陀螺，孜孜不倦地繞著冬日戰士這個謎團而轉。他知道胸腔裡膨脹得要撐破肋骨的希望，稍一不慎就會反噬自身，他都沒所謂，如果最後願望落空，就即管由他與巴基一同摔個粉身碎骨。

追查，尋索，守候，那是他餘生的唯一任務，巴基就是他的任務，不能停下來，他無法停下來，否則，他深怕唯一僅存於世的同類會從此人間蒸發，了結史蒂夫那賴以生存的卑微盼頭。

小時候史蒂夫聽過班上的男孩聊捉林鼠，他們會花一整個下午在山上的果園抓，先逮住一隻，以此引誘牠的同伴出現，然後用幼繩綁住牠們的後腳，再放到泥坑中，林鼠被放開後發足爬走，逃向巢穴，卻會被人反反覆覆地拽回來，如果他們玩膩了，就把那對可憐的小傢伙吊在樹枝上，讓牠們被鷹叼走，或是活活餓死。

人性尚且如此殘酷，造物主又怎會仁慈？

命運的巨輪又蠢蠢欲動，絞緊銬住他們腳跟的鎖鏈，它曾把他從二戰放逐到千禧世紀，他在陌生的荒野中獨自迷茫，輾轉尋到了身為士兵的使命，以及作為流浪老漢的家，他的巴基，便被扯回一九七零去，彷彿這是神明最愛看的戲碼。

如果他的命是一齣戲，那就瞧著吧，就算時針要逆行，他仍會腳踏實地一步一步走，不死不休地——

去未來。

史蒂夫瞟了瞟身旁的男人，一頭的過肩長髪和鬍子都亂槽槽的，眼窩下的黑眼圈越發明顯，顴骨和下顎的線條被惡戰砥礪得瘦削鋭利，跟從前連衝鋒陷陣也不忘抺髮蠟的中士那麼不同，但他仍是那棵長在史蒂夫世界中心的古老松樹，亭亭如蓋，根脈盤踞著他的一呼一吸，枝葉高聳入雲，好讓史蒂夫迷失在時間旋渦裡時，抬頭便能看到家的方向。

「如果你可以回到過去，你最想做甚麼？」

巴基衝他翻白眼，「這還用問？要是我回去過去，我連屁都不敢放，天曉得我的屁會不會讓全球暖化提早五十年。」

「你懂的，我是說幻想。」

「我想替你這個傻佬把飛機降落到安全的地方。」

巴基頓了頓，望向影片裡被鋼鐵人毀了鐵臂的自己。

他的聲音沙啞而決絕，「然後我會去殺了冬兵。」

史蒂夫望向巴基髮梢間晦暗隱忍的目光，那似水流年的底處，曾經有一個完整的、未受傷害——更重要的是，不傷害人的巴恩斯，可惜屬於他的百般美滿的舊日子已被撕成碎片，上天連施捨他懷緬追憶的能力都不肯。

當然了，這可是傻到跟他做好朋友的巴基，他最想要的不會是回味某個已忘卻的平安夜家庭派對，跟他遇見過最可愛的女孩親吻，他甚至毫不留戀被親人朋友深深愛護著，且完好無缺好的自己，他當然最想救史蒂夫，並讓自己如期死在一九四四。

巴基低頭自嘲地笑，「說真的，我有時候都忍不住懷疑自己為何還活著，是你……」

視線在他抬頭的瞬間碰觸到史蒂夫，他眼眶微紅，温柔中帶著一勺不小心灑出來的酸楚，但那些落寞苦困一被史蒂夫瞥到，就如同被冬陽照射的雪絮，眨眼間就融入湖綠眼波中不見了。

「嘿，我又不像你，我是個浪子，才不要跟誰互許終身，自然沒甚麼浪漫情懷。」

史蒂夫霎時感到疼痛難耐，像血清注射一樣灼燒著每條血管。

不應該是這樣的。

「巴基，我——」

巴基望著他。

他的腦袋突然一片空白， 含在舌齒間的字句化煙散去，他如鯁在喉，「沒事，沒事。」

X

他們之後又放映了有美國隊長戲份的復仇者聯盟一至三，看完後山姆揉著疲勞的雙眼，打了個大呵欠，「說真的，你在復聯一裡穿的制服到底搞甚麼鬼？那衣服防彈嗎？連迪士尼樂園裡美國隊長的演員戲服都比你身上那件好！」

「我當年就是穿跟這套差不多的制服揍納粹和法西斯。」

史蒂夫乾巴巴地說，他裝作滿不在乎地聳肩回應山姆，然後目光便瞬速回到地面的雲石紋理，他吞了吞口涎，等待漫開心頭的哀傷退去。

美國隊長的電影是關於他和巴基——兩個冬日戰士的悲歌，也意味著他們之間尚有一絲牽絆，但當他看著復仇者聯盟時，卻很疑惑裡頭穿星條旗的男人是誰，他感覺自己的骨頭像浸在寒冰之中，聯盟裡的隊長，都是失去或將要失去巴基的美國隊長——他失去了他，結果也失去了自己。

史蒂夫清楚記得他站在戰友之間，仰望圍困他的水泥森林，這場連死亡都沒法停止的戰爭之中，只剩他一人了，他那具過於強橫的軀殻裡，其實只空有一口殘息，他揮拳，被激光槍直直射中腹部，倒下又爬起來，他疲倦不堪，無形的上帝之手卻執意推他前行，他頻頻回望，只為尋找巴基的身影，然而砲火從未停止轟炸。看不見，找不著，觸不及，他閉上眼，從硝煙中抽離半秒鐘，終於他軟弱了，盲目地聽從指令，邁開腳步⋯⋯

再睜眼時悔之已晚，他在最後關頭，選擇放開了兜兜轉轉才回到身邊的摯友，彷彿將難得歸位的三魂七魄都重新從他心房中驅逐出去。

前所未有的絕望鋪天蓋地而來。他來到，他奮鬥，他甘願刨空血肉，再度成為時間的囚徒。

鐵臂把史蒂夫拉入一個扎實的懷抱，他現在個頭兒變小了，巴基的胳窩剛好能夾住他的肩膊，那是個無比自然熟悉的動作，好像他們的身體生來就是為了如此嵌合在一起。

巴基看著他勾起嘴角，他知道戲裡的史蒂夫有多惆悵，眼下的史蒂夫就有多沮喪，他當然知道，巴基總是比他更清楚他自己，他們交換第一顆脫下的乳齒時，也連同解開各自彎繞心思的鑰匙交換了，使他們腦裡哪樣微小雜亂的動靜，都會在自己知覺前，就率先清晰迴響於另一人的胸腔間。

但巴基從不批判，也不給予任何讓他有負擔的關愛，巴基在他每一次被人狠揍完之後，都只是一把拉起來再摟住他，輕掐他的後頸，臉上露一如此刻的輕鬆笑容，「我以為你是因為被美國政府追捕，戶口被凍結，才沒錢在布魯克林安家，原來你一直都是窮光蛋。*」

「對啊，」他終於笑出來，「所以我才要一路追著你，我本來都計劃好要學三零年代的你那樣，軟磨硬泡哄你跟我同居，好讓你給我分擔租金。」

「嘖，美國的通貨膨脹和高得要人命的樓價就這樣將我那可憐的史蒂薇吃了，你的真身肯定是洛基。」

「等一下，」托尼靈機一動，「我想到點甚麼，賈維斯，你怎麼看？」

*復二中史蒂夫跟山姆說，他不知道自己能不能負擔得起布魯克林的房子


	5. Chapter 5

「我認為這懷疑合理。」

「我們的腦子可沒有連接網絡，你們能否說得再清楚些？」布魯斯挑眉說。

「賈，你來。」

「是的，先生。這兩個電影系列雖然百分百貼合了現實，但美國隊長系列和復仇者系列卻呈現出兩個截然不同的羅傑斯先生。我根據影片作出了猜測，美國隊長系列的故事圍繞著羅傑斯先生與巴恩斯先生的情誼所展開，美國隊長的傳奇在羅傑斯先生決定闖入敵陣，拯救最好的朋友那一刻起正式揭開序幕。期後冬日戰士亦成為故事的主軸，推進每個篇章的羅傑斯隊長面對時代更秩和藏之底下的危機，巴恩斯先生成為了連結並傳釋主人翁思想和內心世界的核心。」

賈維斯在電腦螢幕放出美國隊長和復仇者聯盟故事路線圖作比較，「美國隊長三部曲的角色弧是從背負盾牌到卸下盾牌的轉變，過程中包括經歷隔世的孤獨、另類的戰爭和敵人，最後是價值觀的衝突，美國隊長的這官方身份，似乎再也沒法承載羅傑斯先生的意志——也是美國隊長對於守護自由的終極精神，但此時的他已有新團隊，亦與兒時知己重聚，他得以在重新洗牌的局面中自處，可以說美國隊長是一個繭子，讓主角在其中化蛹成長，從而蛻變出超越單純象徵愛國主義的英雄。」

「然而在復仇者聯盟的故事裡，美國隊長的角色弧卻相對扁平，只作為映襯鋼鐵人的綠葉，由奧創紀元中佈下美國隊長夢見戰爭結束卻無家可歸的鋪墊，到終局之戰重提對失落舊愛的思憶，最後呼應以上兩點，隨著戰爭落幕而回到過去成家。這做法將角色從個人電影所建構起來的基礎元素割裂開來，系列電影更像是逐步蠶蝕美國隊長的意識，剝離他的性格以及所珍重的事與人，導致面目全非。」

「賈你都變成隊長專家了，假若寇森還在，他肯定要招募你成為羅傑斯後援會副會長，同時頒發榮譽勳章一枚——啊你不能去，因為你最愛的還是我，對不對，我真受夠你這老冰棍，成天處心積慮拉攏我的朋友，索高維亞協議那次也是這樣。」

「我沒幹任何事。」

「你有，你在故作不經意地散發你操蛋的領袖魅力。」

巴基調停，「一人退一步，他收起他操蛋的領袖魅力，你回到你操蛋的正題，況且，如果有這麼一個後援會，正副會長都只能是我，而我承諾永不取錄賈維斯。」

「我大人有大量，暫不計較，」托尼戲謔地答，「簡單來說，這幾段影片讓大家清楚看出我是個多棒的英雄，除此之外，以美國隊長在個人電影和群像電影中的行為差異，突顯出老冰棍你的間歇性神經病，這病可能還隨著時間推移而越發嚴重，並不是到二零二三你才出現問題，它慢慢地滲透了你，最終誘導你做出最違背本性的事，自願離開了你的親親好閨蜜和溫暖大家庭，說不定這就是它的目標，讓你逐漸從內裡死亡，做個有老婆小孩的蠢老頭，別再礙著這個世界自我毀滅。」

巴基努力消化這個分析和結論，他的心臟如灌了鉛般直往下墜，又一次，又一次是這樣。他最痛恨莫過於被控制心志，在毫無知覺的情況下鑄成大錯，更痛恨的是這種厄運如今也降臨在史蒂夫身上，還對他尤其殘忍，「⋯⋯所以這並非一朝一夕的事，史蒂夫他，」他回想到螢幕上沉鬱寡言的隊長，他想求救，把自己從錯位的時勢和貪婪得想要吞吃他所有價值的世道中救出來，但巴基沒有為他趕至，如當日冰寒佔據了史蒂夫每一部分，使他形如屍體，卻無人在那裡給他伸出援手，「他其實一直以來都受影響，卻未曾有人發現端倪。」

「我現在感覺好多了，我保證。巴基，至少我們有能力察覺到可疑之處，這才是最重要的。」史蒂夫習慣了把自己擺在最後，確定弔詭現象只集中針對他，他倒是放鬆了不少，「但我還是解不通，那如何使我一開始會出現異常？」

「我們現在的真實可能是已被時光旅行所影響過的真實，是時間作祟？」班納說。

山姆還是滿腦子問號，「這也解釋不了這個古怪電影啊。」

「剛才電影視頻的點擊數從一次更新為兩次，但不是來自我們的設備。」賈維斯報告。

「讓我來看看，這個人還搜了萊恩．雷諾斯的新作——」

巴基忽然站起身來，打斷了托尼的話：「外面有人。」

穿紅色緊身衣的人倒吊在六十層高的摩天大廈窗口外，巴基摸著腰間手搶。

「操，又沒有數據，」紅衣人朝室內眾人搖搖手機，「喲，你們的Wi-Fi密碼是甚麼？我還沒看完復仇者的片頭進度條就不動了。」


	6. Chapter 6

「找到了，韋德．威爾遜，外號死侍，曾因患末期癌症而接受史密斯特工的改造實驗，被強制激發基因變種，有無限自癒能力，所以你是一頭人型燈塔水舞，最後炸了實驗基地還幹翻那個瘋狂組織——唔，我有點像我們的終結者(1)，老弗瑞居然沒派貓頭鷹寄你邀請信？」托尼說。  
（1. 終結者：電影《The Terminator》主角，為改造人殺手，這裡指巴基）

「因為我屬於超酷的X特攻隊，而你們是鋼鐵人和他的小伙伴——又稱復仇者的過氣系列。」

「如果你想要上網看電影，去蘋果專門店就行，所以你為何而來？」史蒂夫問。

死侍只有眼白的眼睛翻了個相當婊氣的白眼，攤攤手，「認真的嗎？我繞過了你們的保安系統，掛在牆外裝作是抹窗工人，校對時機在你們討論『誰人格謀殺我』這種哲學問題時登場，還被逼看你們的爛電影，你還要問我來這裡的理由？

「你知道這堆破事，」巴基像是發現獵物的猛獸，緊緊盯著他，「那你有甚麼情報？」

「是『請問』你有甚麼情報。」

「回答問題！」巴基大吼，「他們到底對史蒂夫做了甚麼？他們覺得這樣很好玩嗎？這他媽的洗腦是為了讓我們耍猴戲給誰看？！耶穌基督啊史蒂夫差點就這樣過完了一輩子！」

「你在這邊的髒話詞彙可沒漫畫裡那麼又臭又多(2)，莫非是受美國隊長的影響？」他盤腿席地而坐，望望史蒂夫又望望其身旁的巴基，露出一個猥瑣的笑容，「啊，就是你們倆——盾冬，對不對，主角和他必備的金屬手臂好朋友(3)，我的配對賤蟲也很受歡迎，聽過嗎？我和蜘蛛俠搞在一起，Cablepool也是潛力股(4)，但我在這個宇宙只愛凡妮莎，因為該死的作者只看過我的電影。」  
（2. 死侍在漫畫中曾揶揄巴基滿口髒話）  
（3. 死侍的好友電索 (Cable) 也有一條金屬手臂）  
（4. Cablepool，電索和的死侍配對）

「作者？」布魯斯不解。

「就是她要我來這兒，因為我幹過類似的事(5)，」他歪歪頭地說，「找編劇的碴兒，她就是想寫這個梗。」  
（5.在漫威漫畫《Spider-Man/Deadpool》的結局裡，死侍發現編劇就是導致世界陷入末日危機的始作俑者，於是把他關起來）

巴基瀕臨爆發邊緣，「操你媽的給我說人話。」

「你以為我他媽就很想留在這裡？我不是主角還要忍受自己OOC(6)，她要寫廢話我也沒辦法，我勸你們最好別給我嚷嚷，一會她寫得不耐煩了不想解釋來朧去脈留下你們懵逼到完結，或是直接坑了的話你們就永遠不知道真相。」  
（6. OOC，out of character）

「甚麼真相？難道你就是拍這些電影的跟蹤狂？」山姆問。

他雙手抵住下頷作凝重沉思的姿勢，「真相就是⋯⋯就是⋯⋯就是⋯⋯」聚光燈打在他身上，就差比卡超那一頂福爾摩斯偵探帽(7)，「我想先來杯紅酒再——巴恩斯我跟你在《秘密帝國》(8)裡合作過，相識一場別這麼——好吧，就是我們都只是活在漫威宇宙裡的電影人物，那幾套電影就是你們的人生，至於反派，等一下，我看看，」他的手指在手機屏幕上點點劃劃，「導演是羅素兄弟，編劇是克里斯多佛．馬庫斯和史蒂芬．麥費利，監製是凱文．費吉。你問我應該怎樣對付他們？我以過來人的身份告訴你，把他們關在小黑屋裡，逼迫他們拍好一點是白費力氣，你們最好催眠他們，或者弄個他們的仿真機器人，派他們去把本體給幹掉，然後實現高壓統治迪士尼，記得順道派人幫我把我的《Spider-Man/Deadpool》漫畫給復刊，再出一本死侍寫真集，嘻嘻，想想都覺得美滋滋。」  
（7. 《POKÉMON 神探Pikachu》裡的比卡超由死侍飾演者萊恩．雷諾斯配音）  
（8. 漫威漫畫《秘密帝國》，死侍跟巴基同為雷霆特工隊成員，合作扳倒九頭蛇羅傑斯）

鴉雀無聲。山姆年幼時跟父母去過浸信會聽佈道，他不算信徒，但眼下發生的是令不得不從重新思考上帝是否存在，而且顯然衪的志願是成為莎士比亞，「這是個玩笑嗎？呃，出自《楚門的世界》(9)？」他怪笑幾聲，見大家沒應和又噤聲不語。  
（9. 電影《楚門的世界》中，男主角一直生活於處境節目卻不自知）

「為證實這個說法，我做了一點資料搜查，」片刻後賈維斯拯救了陷於可怕靜音狀態的他們，「我得到同樣的結果，而且網絡裡的時間並不處於二零二三年，而是二零一九，我還能找到演員和導演的檔案，飾演美國隊長的克里斯．艾雲斯跟羅傑斯先生的輪廓百分百吻合，其他演員亦跟這宇宙裡相對應的人一模一樣，就算是擁有相同基因的克隆人，也會因為不同成長環境而使容貌有輕微變化，不可能達到這個相似程度。」

「所以他是另一個世界的我？」

「是也不是，」埋頭研究過這天荒夜談的假設後，托尼得出不太理想的計算結果，假如他有身體，他想先吃個藍莓可麗餅，再喝杯啤酒來撫慰他受驚過度的心靈，他長歎一聲，「他不叫史蒂夫，不生於布魯克林，從性格到個人背景都不同，演巴恩斯的塞巴斯蒂安還是羅馬尼亞裔，而且這個艾雲斯比你有趣得多，我決定要喜歡他了。」

「漫威電影宇宙的編號(10)，正是我們的時空座標-199999。」賈維斯道。  
（10. 漫威電影宇宙又稱為地球-199999，漫畫宇宙為地球-616）

「這能解釋為何時空座標會混亂，」班納接道，「現在兩個宇宙處於部份交疊的狀態，我們的網絡世界與那邊廂同步了。」

「網絡上所有關於美國隊長的介紹也更變了，」賈維斯讀出詳細內容，「美國隊長是漫威漫畫的虛構超級英雄，由喬．西蒙和傑克．科比創作，於一九四一年三月發行的《美國隊長》第一期漫畫首次登場，當時正席珍珠港事變，富有愛國主義色彩的美國隊長因而大受歡迎。其故事講述美國隊長與年僅十五歲的助手巴基一同參與二戰，擊退邪惡勢力的經歷，以上節錄自維基百科(11)。另外，我輸入了復仇者和神盾局裡所有成員和相關人士的名稱，包括我自己，都得出虛構人物的條目，一個名為漫威資料庫(12)的網頁中，大量披露我們的私隱資料，我目前只能查閱，不能讓網站關閉。」  
（11. 資料出自維基百科）  
（12. 漫威資料庫 (Marvel Database)，真實網頁）

「我們都是名人，被畫成漫畫不足為其，但在一九六三年就知道我將來會成為鋼鐵人(13)拯救地球，還知道我原創的鐵甲設計？我那時都還沒出生！這根本不是漫畫，這是天煞的啓示錄。」  
（13. 鋼鐵人於一九六三年的漫威漫畫《懸疑故事》首次登場，電影宇宙中托尼生於一九七零）

「外星人？滅霸的朋友要來為他報仇？現在你跟我說耶穌是美國總統我也會信，但這個真是，真他媽——」山姆虛弱地揉揉臉，放棄說下去。

「初步沒查到這跟任何外星生物的聯繫。」賈維斯回道。

「但巴基的資料不對，更別說十五歲根本沒到參軍的合法年齡。」史蒂夫質疑。

「因為美國隊長的漫畫、電影、電影小說以及動畫四者都略有差異，電影《美國隊長：復仇者先鋒》的設定則跟巴恩斯先生的生平一致。」賈維斯在大家的世界觀被搗成渣滓的情形下，依然有條不紊地拆解雜亂資訊，他所帶來的安全感大概能抵得上兩個史塔克。「美國隊長的漫畫歷史悠久，故事篇幅較長，劇情和角色一直在進化，故二零一一年的美國隊長電影需剪裁並修改原漫畫的情節。」

賈維斯續道：「比如漫畫裡巴恩斯並沒有從火車墮下，而是因為未能成功拆卸導彈，在爆炸中失蹤，美國隊長則跌入海裡被冰封起來，動畫版本是巴恩斯將美國隊長從導彈上踢下去。漫畫中美國隊長在六零年代左右就被找到，在超級英雄注冊法案的爭議後被暗殺，由巴恩斯承繼美國隊長的名銜，但史蒂夫期後被復活，巴恩斯掐造死亡，借此回復冬日戰士的身份，史蒂夫重新擔任隊長一職。」

「哇，漫畫還把羅傑斯你塑造成百變女郎，」托尼不安好心地笑，天塌下來也不忙苦中作樂，因為，為甚麼不呢？電腦螢幕中彈出兩張容貌與史蒂夫相似的角色圖，「浩克星球的羅傑斯，領養了一條恐龍做寵物，這個更厲害了，九頭蛇羅傑斯！哈，驚喜吧？」

史蒂夫皺起眉頭，「他是臥底探員？」

「哎，你怎麼這麼小看自己，他是九頭蛇的最高指揮官，壞蛋們的偶像。」

對九頭蛇深惡痛疾的史蒂夫鄙蔑地望著圖中人物，「不可能是我。」

死侍掀起頭罩往嘴裡塞了一塊披薩，又灌了一口紅酒，再蓋下面罩嘴嚼，「理論上那個人不是你，雖然他是你，但又不算是你，不過他也不是別人，而是不是你的你，而且往後還會有千千萬萬個你，明白嗎？創作團隊要領薪水就會製造新宇宙，一號漫畫宇宙，二號漫畫宇宙，動畫小說電影遊戲宇宙，然後衍生出非官方的粉絲宇宙，可能還有CockyBoy(14)宇宙——」  
（14. CockyBoys，男同志色情影片公司）

「噢噢，這裡我能講解一下，Cock——」

「托尼，我知道那是甚麼意思。」

「好吧，」托尼聽上去失望極了，好像不能逗弄老紳士史蒂夫會失去他最棒的樂子，「但這個你一定不知道，先生們女士們，為你們誠意獻上，美國隊長的軍事機密檔案，」他清清喉嚨，鄭重地說：「而所有冒險故事都需要一段愛情故事才得以圓滿。是的，這套書也有一段愛情故事——事實上，是漫威漫畫史上歷時最長，最飽受磨難的愛情故事。是的，我們是在說史蒂夫和巴基！天哪這真的激蕩人心，賈，用最深情浪漫的聲線讀下去，你的英式口音能派上用場了。」

「我的榮幸，先生。」

*如果關於漫畫的資料有錯，請大家告訴我OTZ


	7. Chapter 7

漫威史上最長也最飽受磨難的愛情故事⋯⋯

從甜蜜邂逅到殘忍分離，這段關係也許是柏拉圖式的，他們的羈絆充滿了所有傳統浪漫元素⋯⋯

這兩個男人深深愛著彼此⋯⋯

他們的羈絆橫跨了半個二十世紀，失去這段關係的痛苦一直折磨著身處現代的史蒂夫。當冬日戰士受盡折磨，殺氣騰騰地出現，他的心被分成了兩半⋯⋯

史蒂夫和巴基是彼此的靈魂伴侶，你可以這麼認為，因為世界上再也沒有人像他們那樣了解彼此的經歷⋯⋯(1)

賈維斯過於温柔的話語好比木馬，屠盡他這座日久失修的城邦。別說下去，別，他祈求著寧靜，恐懼於最隱密的心聲被以這種方式猝不及防地曝露出來。人們總認為他來到繁華先進的廿一世紀是他的福氣，他應該就此在上帝的眷顧中感恩地生活，當他們提及他的好朋友巴基，卻像那只是歷史中一顆無足輕重的塵埃，輕輕一撣就能掀去新一頁，他們或許會為他的悲傷而悲傷，卻不曾真正像他那般為巴基的死而心痛，他是巴基在這世上一座行走的墓碑，而會前來悼念的人都已逝去，然後他們又驚訝於他捍護重返人間的冬日戰士，彷彿他只是一頭除了正義就甚麼都不是的怪物，沒有人知道站在巴基身邊對他來說有著何種意義——美國隊長所向披靡，美國隊長不需要老朋友。

「最後補充一點，這是編劇為漫畫《美國隊長：白》所寫的序言，並不是美軍檔案。」

「喂！別拆我的台！那上面確實是寫著美軍檔案，戰地禁忌戀情聽上去淒美多了。」

「編劇只是以愛情比喻他們兩人的浪漫兄弟情，美國隊長沒有在任何一部作品中，跟巴恩斯建立戀人關係。」

「騙鬼去吧！」托尼知道他的「只是一個相當有智慧的系統（Just A Rather Intelligent System，JARVIS）」不會犯低級錯誤，但他還是徒勞無功地搜尋了一遍，「我的天，我能用商品說明條例起訴漫威公司嗎？因為他們玩弄我的感情，巴恩斯居然沒跟美國隊長搞過，連親小嘴都沒有，一次都沒有！他們就像一對蠢到家的瑪利奧兄弟一樣，只喜歡黏在一起歷險而不幹更有趣的事？」

「史塔克，你知道瑪利奧兄弟是兄弟吧？」山姆說。

「十九世紀裡很多同性戀者都會以親人或表親相稱，來掩飾他們的戀情。」

「他們是雙胞胎兄弟！而且你玩過遊戲嗎？他們的歷險有趣極了。」山姆義憤填膺地反駁。

「重點是那個巴基還沒成年，」史蒂夫用有生以來最嚴肅的語氣強調這點，「而我不戀童。」

「是嗎？」托尼嗤然哼聲，他認為史蒂夫是在質疑他的最強大腦的可信度，「但漫畫裡你這個大悶蛋每兩頁就要思念你心愛的巴基，每八頁就要宣之於口，從冰裡甦醒過來第一時間就要找你的好男孩，留著他的制服和照片隔三差五睹物思人，真是痴情得聽者傷心聞者落淚，要不是他直得像一條振金杆子，我敢打賭你們已經收養了三條狗五隻貓組織大家庭。我還能讓賈把你抒發對巴基的喜愛之情的話和內心獨白都讀出來，這可能要花三天三夜，你知道嗎？我或許太過常用誇張手法，但從我嘴裡蹦出來的每句話包括標點符號都有根有據。」

史蒂夫歎了口氣，「不是所有感情都包括性。」

「我比較好奇你是不是真的喜歡我穿那套制服，其實你可以直說，我會願意穿著它跟你一起上戰場的。」

巴基托腮對著他壞笑，逗得那老實人捂住臉龐，「巴克，你不能跟他們一起鬧！」

「我認為羅傑斯先生說得對。」賈維斯插嘴。

「賈你背叛我！」

「容我先解釋一下，我快速掃過美國隊長自一九四一以來的所有作品，劇情各有不同，《浩克星球》裡的史蒂夫為拯救戰友巴基而奮鬥，在得知巴基已死後傷心欲絕；在《秘密帝國》裡，史蒂夫的記憶被簒改，最後巴基成功解救真正的史蒂夫，使他親手擊敗九頭蛇隊長。史蒂夫在故事裡並不一定跟美國隊長的身份掛勾，也有迥然的冒險旅程，但共通點是，他與巴基的友情都會成為兩人作出抉擇的關鍵因素，像是一個恆常定律。」

「我由此對斷，創作團隊所追求的是，描繪出美國隊長和巴恩斯之間純潔而深厚的友誼，他們毋庸置疑是對方尤其珍惜的存在，將兩人的關係性質宣染成愛情卻不是創作者的意圖。」

「狗屁，他就只是個自欺欺人的孬種。」托尼悻悻地說。

巴基哭笑不得，「你是轉行當丘比特還是交友公司老闆？其他宇宙的我和史蒂夫好不好上會影響你的年度業績嗎？」

「我這是理性討論，你們倆有沒有一腿跟我無關，但跟這他媽的宇宙存亡有關。」

死侍一手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，「如果你嫌復仇者太吵，歡迎你跳槽到我們這邊來。」

「鬆開你的手！」巴基瞪著死侍。

此時布魯斯忽然大喊，「定律！」

震耳欲聾的綠巨人吼聲讓眾人安靜下來，他醍醐灌頂地說：「賈維斯提到定律，他們讓我們的史蒂夫和巴恩斯違反了它，我是說，回到過去這個誘惑，本不應大得足以令他置地球的安危不顧，史蒂夫在結局的抉擇不僅違反他身為美國隊長的原則，也違反他情感上的優先次序，而巴基也未加阻撓。」

他站起來雀躍地繼續講解，「你們想想，《美國隊長》、《復仇者聯盟》，他們的作品都是以人物主導的，故事建基於角色本身，假若我們所身處的是一個以史蒂夫為主角的世界，那麼所有使史蒂夫之為史蒂夫的思想、感情、喜惡，以及他跟巴恩斯的連繫，全都會成為故事的根基，但如今的編排使他們跟自己原設的個性相悖，尤其是史蒂夫，而史蒂夫就好像機關車，由他帶動整個世界向前，但現在有股力量想推他偏離路軌，那後面的車廂自然就得跟著顛簸，甚至翻側。」

「⋯⋯有沒有解決方法？」山姆問。

「第一個方法，我猜也是他們的打算——換掉機關車，史蒂夫將盾牌交給了威爾遜，他是新一任美國隊長，那這兒就成了他的世界，一切由他作主，但史蒂夫回來了，」他揉揉眉心，「第二個方法⋯⋯我還沒想到。」

托尼隨即笑得上氣不接下氣，「所有已故諾貝爾得奬科學家可能都要被氣得破棺而出，然後結伴去燒論文，研究了一輩子的天文地理，最後他媽的世界運行法則是史蒂夫的心理分析報告和編程指南。」

「這很荒謬，你們仔細想想，這個世界本來就荒謬絕倫，六顆無限寶石，六個顏色的混帳寶石，」幾乎被搞瘋的他語速快得像失控冒煙的四驅車，「你他媽跟我說是元素週期表裡任何一種有放射性的金屬都比寶石靠譜，還有滿口之乎者也的外星神，啊對了別忘了滅霸，這個下巴畸型的智障為世界和平殺一半人口，有沒有人告訴他甚麼叫嬰兒潮？如果我還有呼吸，我就要被現在才意識到笑點的自己蠢到腦幹死亡。」

神照著自身形象做人，人類又按圖索驥，種種異象終被串連起來，解釋到為何史蒂夫總是有口難言，為何一舉一動不著痕跡地受操控。

這很胡扯，史蒂夫心想，但所謂的冥冥中自有主宰，不也很胡扯。要知道有三十億人都相信基督宗教 (Christianity)(2)，相信一個會任由惡魔蟄伏教堂之中，讓神父狎玩稚兒，且免於懲處的上帝；或者是一個任由善良的人被剝除人格、製成兵器長達七十年，且沒法討到公道的上帝，遑論世間上還有操縱輿論、偽造事實、洗腦人民的政府和權貴。荒旦是世界的本質，而人不外乎是一枚棋子，身不由己，心不由己，或許他應該慶幸，因為他們的神明至少有點藝術涵養，畢竟不是誰都能拍電影。

人生如戲，虛妄離奇，無奈處落得一聲苦笑，一句咒罵，接著便被拋諸腦後，隨波逐流，唯獨他倒了血霉，基因中被刪去認命此一生物本能，長成了一隻偏要較真的犟牛，不撞南牆不回頭。

巴基在翻起風暴的頭腦中竭力組織言語，「但是⋯⋯這不合理，如果我們從頭到尾都只是他們編寫出來的程式，為何我們可以違抗指令？」

「冬日戰士最後也沒有聽令殺死美國隊長唄，怎樣了，角色也有人權啊——大概，我們還可以團結起來爭取員工福利甚麼的，你們考慮考慮，誰有興趣就給我打個電話，記得替我恭喜你們的小彼德，聽說他的新電影票房大賣。得在這裡變天前先遛了，不過我精神上支持你們！」死侍已捉住垂在窗外的吊索，動作優雅得像個馬戲團的空中女郎，給了一個飛吻後緩緩地滑走了。

「九頭蛇製造殺人機器是因為他們要統治地球，那他們呢？他們制定遊戲規則，又硬要逼史蒂夫打破它，這不是自相矛盾嗎？」巴基還是不信服。

「因為編劇們有不可言喻的計劃(3)？」托尼不放過任何能開玩笑的機會，「爾必須遵從上主的旨意，與卡特成親，孕育上帝之子，彼長大後將會引發天堂與地獄的末日之戰⋯⋯」

「無論如何，我回復年輕，證明他們並不是完全掌控我們，既然我們能扭轉局勢，我們就可以再下一城。」

史蒂夫冷靜地說，他連懼怕的力氣都被殆盡了，但這顛覆認知的隱情對他來說其實並沒那麼糟，反而頗是奇妙，他想起剛才賈維斯所展示的漫畫版巴基，美國隊長的好拍檔，穿著藍紅制服，嬌小又年幼，他的神態與十五歲的史蒂夫互相印合，好像巴基才是另一個世界的他。

他們還有一摞摞不自知的交集，等待他們去發挖，這使他幾乎要妒忌其他史蒂夫。那麼多的時空，都叫他們在芸芸眾生中成為密友。他的媽媽和巴恩斯夫人從前經常感慨，她們用兩個肚子生了一個兒子，史蒂夫和巴基是為對方度身訂造的一截小尾巴，他們應該一起改名叫史蒂基(Stucky)，因為她們呼喚其中一個，另一個保準也會在身邊，並同時回頭來應聲。當巴基嚴格要求他多吃一個麵包，史蒂夫便愛借此跟巴基耍賴：你吃就行，我們是史蒂基，你吃了，肉就會乖乖地長在我身上。

長大之後，史蒂夫明白他們媽媽這則玩笑在某種形式上應驗了，假若星盾是美國隊長的標誌，象徵著英雄的精神，那麼巴基便是史蒂夫與生俱來的盾牌，他的第一個盾(4)，那液化的鋼鐵流入血液使他沸騰，深入骨髓使他堅韌，然後從四肢百骸奔湧回左胸裡沒日沒夜地怒吼的熔爐，他倆的靈魂熔為一體，冶鑄出更強的信念，更剛毅的意志，更崇高的品格。真亞德曼金屬(True Adamantium)(5)是硬度勝過振金的罕有合金，但抽去任何一個煉就它的元素，它便只是一堆混合物。

巴基是煉就他所需的一切元素，反之亦然，所以他誓必歸來，為了巴基，也為他自己。

「我恐怕形勢沒這麼樂觀，」班納委婉地說，「我們現在如同一堆突變細胞，不願配合履行本身的職責，阻礙著有機體正常運作，它會想方設法治癒或者清除我們。」

「我剛剛好像聽到，」山姆一臉驚恐，「那個紅衣人——死侍，他說這裡要變天，我們需不需要準備一下？心理準備之類——」

「啊，操操操操，」托尼的聲音大得嚇了他們一跳，「突發消息，有網站上載了《復仇者聯盟：終局之戰》上映後的導演受訪節目，解說美國隊長的結局(6)，他們在修補漏洞，導演重申羅傑斯回到了卡特尚是單身的時間點，然後從此開辟一條新的時間線，這就是為甚麼這邊的卡特依然是丹尼爾．薩沙的配偶，老天，索爾沒能改變母親在幾分鐘後被敵軍殺死的命運，我也沒告訴我老爹要小心佐拉，卻讓你破例回去結婚賴著不走，而且覺得這樣完全沒問題，我們在談的可是產生了一個宇宙，宇宙！羅傑斯你真了不起，你應該被稱為『大地之母』，因為你一個人『生』了七十億人口。」

史蒂夫頭暈眼花。

「史蒂夫？你還好吧？」巴基立即警覺。

「但這跟編劇的說法有矛盾，」賈維斯說，「他們表示羅傑斯先生一直待在原有時間線上，並未創造平行宇宙，卡特女士自始至終只有羅傑斯先生一個丈夫，他們還養育了兩個孩子，這也是為何電影裡未曾交代卡特女士的丈夫是誰。」

「噢，導演可不認同，他們最新的解釋是，羅傑斯就是開啟了專屬於他的夢幻時間線，猜猜原本在北冰洋沉睡的隊長會怎樣？不怎樣。依舊空虛寂寞冷，羅傑斯讓他繼續做睡美人，逍遙快活到連《神探福爾摩斯》(7)都上映第四套電影了，再用皮姆粒子回來這邊，這如意算盤打得真響。」

「編劇另外談到，他們認為羅傑斯先生事前有跟巴恩斯先生討論過返回過去的想法，但不包括由威爾遜先生接任美國隊長一職的決定。」賈維斯說。

「史蒂夫？」巴基。

「你確定他們在拍同一部戲嗎？同一部復仇者電影？因為導演說羅傑斯把他整個邪惡計劃都告訴了巴恩斯，包括要將盾牌交托給翠兒(8)。」

「卡特的資料被更改了，最新結果顯示她的丈夫確實為羅傑斯先生，編劇說法成立。」

史蒂夫像石化一樣僵硬不動。

「啊哈，又被改回去了，現在是薩沙。」

「是羅傑斯先生。」賈維斯。

「前一秒才是，這一秒是薩沙。」托尼。

「羅傑斯先生。」賈維斯。

「薩沙。」托尼。

「羅傑斯先生。」

「薩——沙沙——沙，幹他娘的，又說是新時間線又說是原時間線，羅傑斯你是薛——薛——定諤的卡特丈夫，」托尼的聲音漸漸變成歪扭的人工合成聲，「還薛定諤地開啟了——了了——個薛定諤的平行——平行——行——宙——宇——」

聲音兀然而止，賈維斯停頓了一會兒，彷彿連他也有點愕然，「我偵測到先生的聲音軟件出現無法修復的錯誤。」

手提電腦彈出一個寫著「WHAT THE FUCK」的視窗，是托尼所為。

「先生的系統要自我毀滅，我在嘗試阻截。」

「班納你快看看史蒂夫！」

巴基驚惶地挾住史蒂夫的臂膀，班納箭步走近，蹲下來拿出褲袋裡的手燈筒照射他的眼瞳，又扒梳他的頭髮。

「他在變老，」班納讓巴基檢查史蒂夫的頭髮，髮根正以肉眼可見的速度變白，「現實在依從他們的意願修改史蒂夫的身體年齡。」

不不不不不不不不。巴基勉強維持住繃得快要斷裂的理智，「賈維斯，史塔克怎樣？」

賈維斯沒有回應。

「我們馬上帶他去見史蒂芬！」

「奇異博士是時間的守護者，電影裡是他暗示托尼去打響指，你明白嗎？這個時空建立在托尼和娜特莎死去，而史蒂夫變老的前提上，賈維斯更是早在幻視誕生那刻便消失，我不肯定奇異博士會否讓我們推翻這個前提。站於其他人的立場看，邏輯謬誤不會毀滅世界，修正這個謬誤才有可能會。我推測是史蒂夫的好運氣使他短暫突破界限，連帶其餘兩人和賈維斯也復生，所以一旦他出事，娜特他們也會再次……」

布魯斯說不出那個詞，此時賈維斯成功逃到另一個宇宙的網絡某處，爭得了兩分鐘空檔。

「但巴恩斯先生會有辦法，」賈維斯的聲音充斥雜音，像一通信號不良的電話，「作品中的你們密不可分，是對方的護身符，我們人工智能會有一道終極自衛裝置，你們就像把這個裝置藏在彼此的深層編碼之中，這是聰明的做法，如此一來，當一方遇到危險時，另一方就能支援，又或是當最高權限擁有者授予極端命令時，另一方就能遏止。」

「好的，好的，」巴基連忙點頭，「那我要怎麼做？」

一片死寂。

聖母瑪利亞，巴基心裡罵道，他把史蒂夫的身龐扭過來面向他，現下也只能死馬當活馬醫，「史蒂夫，幹，史蒂夫！回來，你聽得見的，」巴基雙手摸過他浮現皺紋的臉頰，然後攥住他的肩膊，「你憎惡政府將你當作政治工具，憎惡別人加諸你身上的形形色色的光環，你拒絕受人擺佈，那你就回來，你不會讓他們得逞，對不對？」

巴基凝望著史蒂夫乾癟得縮起來的軀體，一陣洶湧的情緒在他體內橫衝直撞，叫他疼得快要崩潰，淚水決隄而出，他一手握住他蒼老的手，一手撫著他已然斑白的鬢角，他總是喜歡把鬢髮修剪得整齊老派，這段日子都是他替史蒂夫剪髮。

「嘿，史蒂薇，」他低聲道：「你跟我說變老之後，意識像一直被困在櫃子裡，我在羅馬尼亞的時候，精神還不太穩定——沒穩定到能來見你，我會躲進衣櫃，因為那兒黑暗、安靜，我習慣了那種感覺——」他自嘲地笑，聲音顫抖，「被關押的感覺，我被放在器皿裡大半輩子了，我能不習慣嗎？那使我感到安心，但我在櫃子裡總會想著你，我想你一定會笑我窩囊，因為你是從不退縮的自大狂，我們之中往往是你更勇敢，連羸弱的身軀都關不住你，還有甚麼能關得住你？史蒂夫，他們打不倒——」

他的腦子突然像被狠狠鑿穿，記憶化為籠牢裡找到缺口的野鳥，逐一離他而去，一把聲音命令他轉身離開，他還有職務，他需要去執行職務，跟隨新任美國隊長，而不再是布魯克林的故人，這才是史蒂夫想看到的，也是大家都樂見的，世界本應如此，承繼他的意志，跨過去，向前望，放下，向前望，然後一切會回復正常。讓他去，天下無不散之筵席，當你該繼續前行，你就得——

不，絕不。

1\. 出自《美國隊長：白》序言翻譯，資料來源：https://is.gd/yFAPak  
2\. 基督宗教：包括天主教、東正教、基督新教、伊斯蘭教等  
3\. 不可言喻的計劃(Ineffable Plan)： 出自美劇《好兆頭》  
4\. 第一個盾：此出自網絡評論，但我已找不到出處  
5\. 真亞德曼金屬：漫威漫畫中一種虛構金屬，為原始亞德曼金屬（星盾的原料）的復刻版本，兩者同樣堅硬，唯一分別是前者無法被複製，後者可以  
6\. 文中關於編導對復四結局的解釋，都出自復四導演和編劇的訪問，資料來源：https://is.gd/YCsjGQ , https://is.gd/UeI3Ep  
7\. 《神探福爾摩斯》系列： 美國電影，由小羅伯特．唐尼主演  
8\. 翠兒：卡通片《樂一通》的人物，是一隻黃色金絲雀

**於蛇盾的內容，我查到的資料是其實蛇盾才是原本的隊長，但歷史被魔方修改，蛇盾變成美國隊長，但後來又被魔方改回去，蛇盾出現，所以美隊的記憶可以說被篡改，也可以說是被恢復。


	8. Chapter 8

無論世界要他朝著哪個方向走，他都只會走向史蒂夫。巴基吸吸鼻子，「你們還有甚麼法寶，現在是時候全都使出來了。」

坐立不安的山姆狠踢桌腳洩憤，布魯斯無力地搖搖頭，說：「這是他們的劇本，他們的世界。」

「這是我們的世界。」巴基咬牙切齒地糾正他。

班納出神地注望巴基，「你沒有事。」

「我？我有事！史蒂夫他——」

「你沒有像上一次那樣任由他回去！賈維斯說史蒂夫和你的友情是你倆作出抉擇的關鍵，是雙向的，導演為加強說服力，還補充了你們有事前溝通過這個細節，故美國隊長返回舊日這結果是你們共同構成的，必須是他離開，你送行，但現在只有史蒂夫受影響，」他的腦袋急速運轉，「他們一定是遺漏了甚麼……」

「不是遺漏。只是他們不再了解真正的我們，」巴基若有所思，「不然就是從未了解過。」

他單膝蹲在史蒂夫面前，像要對君王立誓的騎士，來自昔日少年的那份澎湃感情，經年累月地滴落在圍牆上，滴穿了惶惑，滴穿了長久以來使他喜悅萬千又內疚羞愧的無數靜夜，巴基抬頭望著垂垂老矣的史蒂夫，不禁笑起來，就算這個人變成一棵長刺的仙人掌，他還是會忍不住想吻他。

「史蒂夫，你是第一個讓我失戀的人，雖然說我們從沒交往過，但我們初相識的那年冬天裡，你連續三天都不肯見我，我都不記得我做了甚麼惹到你了，你寧願我誤以為你一直在生氣，都不想告訴我你是個三天兩頭就傳播病菌的鼻涕小子，害我躲在被窩裡哭了幾次，然後到我再年長一點，明白到我是不可能娶你回去，這又讓我偷偷哭了兩個星期。」

巴基的喉頭發緊，「我試過寫情書給你，那完全是個災難，你一看到字跡就指責我用可笑的方法給你虛假希望，之後我就再也不敢給你了，我總是怕你不知道我愛你，又怕你知道我太愛你，你真是讓我頭疼得要命。」他閉上婆娑淚眼，跟史蒂夫額頭相抵，「當我還不確定自己還有沒有人性，還剩下甚麼……甚麼值得我不扣下扳機飲彈時，」他必須咬緊牙關沉默數秒，才能闖過傷痛說下去，「想起我曾經喜歡你這個愣頭青，對我來說是世上最真實的事情，那是唯一屬於我的東西，是巴恩斯唯一從冬日戰士中存活下來的部份，你不知道我有多感恩我想起來了。」

「所以，純潔的友誼？邊做著好友赤身裸體睡在床上的春夢，邊流口水可不怎麼純潔，也許他們創造了巴基．巴恩斯，不過他們控制不了我的老二為誰而硬。我管他是再世基督還是大羅神仙，沒人決定得了當初那小屁孩選擇此生只對誰死心塌地，就沒人決定得了你在所謂的結局裡選擇何去何從。史蒂夫．羅傑斯永遠都是史蒂夫．羅傑斯，不是嗎？無論任何人跟你說甚麼，你都只做想做的事，你還是個毛頭小子時就這樣，你知道，你從不聽話，堅持要捍衛自己的信念和家園，那就追隨你內心的想法吧，伙計，你會沒事的。(1)」

未幾，史蒂夫忽然嘶嘶喘氣，夾雜著兩聲咳嗽，如溺水之人浮出水面，他的雙手胡亂揮動想抓住巴基，後者立即牽著他，讓他紛飛的神志有著落的港灣，巴基在他的耳邊昵暔細語，直至聽到他在笨重的呼與吸之間竭力想擠出詞兒來。

「你是……你說……」他被打結的舌頭急得跺腳，「你說甚麼？再說一遍，傻蛋。」

巴基看著他盛氣凌人的藍眸子，會心微笑，「我說我特別討厭你，死鬼。」

X

史蒂夫歇了好一陣子，呼吸仍是不太暢順，山姆替他去醫療室拿哮喘藥以防不時之需，班納去給大家沏甘菊酸棗茶安神放鬆，巴基扶史蒂夫到陽台的沙灘椅躺下來，希望新鮮空氣和陽光能讓他感覺好一點。

「托尼——」他清清喉嚨，帶痰鳴音的老人啞嗓漸漸回復成他原本的聲線，「找到了賈維斯和托尼嗎？」

「未找到，我讓新上線的星期五繼續在網絡上搜尋。」

「娜特？」

「還沒聯繫到，班納說眼下我們只能等待他們的音訊，你沒事的話，他們應該會回來。」

史蒂夫後仰在椅背上，他眉頭深鎖，慢慢調整吐息，枯槁的皮膚在雨後夕照中再度變得白晢飽滿，顴骨上有幾點雀斑，好一晌後，他悄悄抬眼看向巴基，才發現對方一直瞧著他，巴基疼惜地撫上他一小撮尚未轉金的銀白髮梢，「我親過你。」

他耳根發燙，愣愣地望著巴基，「親過你那幅駝背還兩眼無神的自畫像，你那時畫藝不精，還有自嘲取樂的惡趣味，當時我想，如果我把嘴貼上去，畫中的你可能要氣到活蹦亂跳，」他被想像到的畫面逗笑了，「剛才你的樣子倒是挺像那張畫，我差點就要去吻醒你，我會這樣做的，而且我正正盼著這樣做，只因怕你事後怨我佔你便宜才沒動手。」

他霍地撐起身來，目光中帶著青澀，卻又銳利而不苟言笑， 下定決心要尋根究底，「我問你將來要不要跟我一起住，你勉為其難地答應，我問你是不是別有打算，你又三緘其口。我回來探望復健中的你時，我看得出你很不自在，」他低垂著眼，下巴繃緊，倔強的神情中流露委屈和黯然，「你不想見到我，我一直在努——」

「你這個白痴，根本不是這一回事。」

「那你來告訴我，」他瑩亮的眼睛載滿希冀，「全都告訴我。」

「你在夜裡經常睡不著，在復仇者大廈也好，在瓦干達也好，你總在深夜起來，比我更像幽靈。我看到你獨自坐在大廳裡發呆，感覺像在祭奠逝去的自己和巴基，當沒有責任牢牢地把你綁住，你就會一點一點地消失。」

巴基難看地笑了一笑，「你這個多愁善感的詩人。我知道你不快樂，但我不知道怎樣能令你好起來，我給你煮從前你愛吃的奶酪釀芹菜(Stuffed Celery)和蛤湯，我嘗試跟你聊童年趣事，我以為我做得到的，將一切恢復原狀，讓你所有的付出得到回報，然而事實是，」巴基開始哽咽，「你仍然會每晚坐在沙發上跟電視螢幕上的倒影對望，我做的一切只是在提醒你真正地失去了甚麼。我有時候覺得遠離你是我能給你最好的東西，或許我們不同的生命軌跡，已注定我們要分道揚鑣，所以當你終於忍受不了這些，決定要回去，我⋯⋯我說不出話來，你搭上性命救了這個翻臉就罵你是法西斯(2)的世界，卻竟然被逼到處漂泊，你最後請求的只是回家，像傷重的老兵拖著壞死的殘肢尋求解脫⋯⋯」

史蒂夫捂住臉龐，雙肩輕顫，「噢，老天，」他深呼吸想壓抑胸腔裡爆發的火山，但轉念又想，去他媽的，「你認為你會使我變得更糟糕？不會的，巴基，因為我已經不能更糟了！」他失控地吼道，天搖地動都如山峰矗立的身軀似要分崩離析，「你在九頭蛇承受了那麼多可怕的事，你被迫躲在瓦干達，我怎能讓自己好過？精神控制、心理暗示、大腦損傷，還有無辜的受害者，地獄一樣的漫長經歷，而我有的只是幾份比八卦雜誌還薄的該死文件夾，我甚至缺少做一個關於冬日戰士的噩夢的好材料，但這明明是我造成的，我忽略了你從亞扎諾回來後的低燒和無故背痛，我帶你上火車，我把你送到他們手上，不，求你聽我說下去——」他都懶理自己哭得多狼狽，「我不想只是看冷冰冰的報告，當我在九頭蛇基地看到那張電椅，我坐了上去，還研究那玩意到底要怎樣啟動，我想得到——得到你的感受，你的疼痛，你的傷口，我不能容忍上天只對你一個如此狠毒。」

「住在那種假裝歲月靜好的家，釋懷地睡到大天光，發個做平凡人的春秋大夢？巴基，這等同要我死不瞑目，」他的笑聲尖冷，幾乎沾上戾氣，「你不能期望我就此罷休，我不會放過——」他的一字一句都被怒意燒得火燙，「我無法接受，我要法庭給你公正的裁決，我要說過你壞話的政客逐個給你鞠躬道歉，我要政府給你應有的榮譽與補償，我恨不得讓那些冷嘲熱諷的人親身試一下被洗腦的滋味(3)，我要讓你明白這些傷疤並不能決定你是個怎樣的人，也不能決定你的未來，我要我們光明正大地去逛展覽公園(4)，然後在公園坡(5)小住幾天，或者定居下來，再也沒有人對我們說三道四，但是我沒做到這之中任何一件事，任何一件！」

狂暴的悲憤和無力啃碎了史蒂夫的筋骨和頭顱，連同皮毛吞吃了他，巴基自幼就清楚他是個醖藏熔岩的深海，沒甚麼能夠擊倒他——除了他自己，如今他把一路以來指向霸權和不公的憤恨對準了自己，好使他們的悲劇有一個源頭，一個允許他肆意攻擊發洩的元兇，巴基與他緊緊相擁，如一對失去父母的雛鳥，在推土機鏟刀的樹枝上瑟縮依偎，巴基的手掌感覺到他瘦骨嶙峋的背脊，他是個強壯的英雄，他也是個矮瘦的小伙子，他就是用這副肩膀扛起惡鬥，別人見到他的凱甲上從來只有敵人的血漬，因為他的血早已流光了。

「我睡不著，我閉上眼便會感到窒息，那些箱子呼吸法、等長呼吸法都沒用，睡眠是個痛苦的過程，那六小時裡我會失去對所有事情的控制，我禁不住去想，我沒有意識的時間裡都發生了甚麼，有可能發生甚麼，因為我就是沉睡了快七十年，才會讓九頭蛇在神盾局的蔭護下打造出冬日戰士。我問了自己一遍又一遍，為甚麼會犯錯，為甚麼做不到，為甚麼做不夠，將來要如何才能避免重蹈覆轍，穿星條旗的男人永遠胸懷計劃吧？但我怎也想不出來，巴基，在你的事情上我總是失去方寸，然後就搞砸了。」

「我只是不想跟你分開，這他媽的難，任何可以讓我靠近你的方法我都願意試，我去參與瘋狂實驗，成功了，之後我把飛機——我知道——我知道這是我人生中做過最愚蠢的行為，我一直以來都愚蠢得不可饒恕，所以才會老是只剩下我一個人，連吵架也只能和那台跟我同樣愚不可及的取鈔機吵。」

巴基毫不留情地恥笑他，「你寂寞到居然對可憐的取鈔機下手，」他親吻著史蒂夫的耳背，消解懷中人的焦慮和積鬱，「我不應該讓你一個人面對這些，我太過執著於我在三十年代就積極實行的『把史蒂薇嫁出去』的大計：讓你放心與某個女子墮入愛河，然後你會找我商量求婚方式，我當你的伴郎，我可能會在你的婚禮上喝到微醉，站到桌上吹噓你的事蹟，而你在場的朋友和妻子會讚同我對你的表揚，而不再是嘲笑你。」

「但我心裡為你彎成迴紋針的那部份卻不怎樂意，它說我想陪你老去，我想要你的一生，想你在我枕邊跟我聊想當年，你喜歡講我們的故事，每次都講到眉飛色舞。我們去旅行，去你畫過的地方，你需要一個假期放鬆身心，做點你一直以來沒空做的事⋯⋯」他的眼珠子轉了一圈，「其他的我都沒所謂，你來拿主意，你想揍壞蛋，我們就去揍壞蛋，你想做藝術，我就去打工賺錢，像是⋯⋯老樣子？」

史蒂夫在巴基肩上擦眼淚，抬頭瞥著思考人生的巴基，巴基搓了搓他的臉蛋，咧嘴一笑。史蒂夫在宣傳國債的巡演期間聽聞過不少動人的愛情，伴舞女郎會跟他提到某段愛得纏綿悱惻難忘回憶，如火如荼的戰事反使男女愛欲更赤裸而熾烈，大多數人選擇享受當下，將明天拋諸腦後，有人為情卸甲歸田，有人堅守承諾等待重聚之日，但他和巴基統統都不是，他們的愛是互相追隨，並肩同行。

回想起來，他們從不只是朋友，他們的感情當中有著無數買了又掉棄的鮮花，寫了又積藏抽屜的書信，咬在齒間又被刪去的台詞，投落於金燦髮梢和紅潤嘴唇又閃縮的眼光，他們似是合拍地心照不宣，又似是懵然未覺。

他想巴基快樂，巴基也想他快樂，他們為此各自傾盡所能，這種近乎偏激的渴求卻使他們更惆悵，因為他們不知道彼此亂七八糟的敏感心思下，都有個一起生活的願望。

史蒂夫感覺心裡頓時一片清明，彷彿剎那間破除了某種禁錮著他的魔咒，他被自己的遲鈍嚇到咋舌，史蒂夫自娘胎出來都沒思考過性取向這回事，哪怕他會因為看到巴基肌理分明的後背而想觸摸，少年曾有的衝動和遐想被硬生生地閹割掉，他們都不是小姑娘，所以愛上朋友甚麼都不算，更何況他們也喜歡過其他女孩。

「我們為什麼沒嘗試過？例如⋯⋯試探？當作開玩笑那樣吻一次，聊色情笑話，給一點暗示，」史蒂夫驚奇地說，「我們甚麼都沒做過。」

「因為你是美國隊長，」巴基拍拍他的腦袋瓜，「美國隊長跟他恰巧也是男人的好朋友談戀愛，可不合符神明的道德標準。」

「甚麼？我從小就被嘲笑是個在後巷賣屁股的小雜種，你認為我會介意這——」史蒂夫隨即意會到巴基話裡想表達的涵義。

「那段關於我們的序言，說來你可能不信——我感覺很熟悉，」巴基的目光飄遠，「有段時間我的腦海中充斥太多聲音，真實和幻覺交錯地轟炸我，我在電視裡看到你的面孔，在報紙上看到你的新聞，那把聲音就會在我耳邊響起，告訴我為何不能殺死你，為何我能在你身上找尋到我自己，但我從來沒膽向你求證甚麼，彷彿那跟指令詞組一樣，是腦子裡的雷池，是我們共同遵守的戒律，沒有商榷的餘地。」

他一度以為史蒂夫跟巴基從始到終都相戀著，種種蛛絲螞跡都指向這個答案，連被裁去感情和記憶的冬日戰士，都會在路上不知不覺地跟蹤一個金髮男人走回家，聽到一把神似故友的聲音而陷入混亂，他如魚渴水一樣渴望著史蒂夫，在界線上徘徊，始終沒法驅除跨過去的歪念。

皆因巴基．巴恩斯是美國隊長最忠實的伙伴，為愛著史蒂夫．羅傑斯而誕生，史蒂夫就是巴基的全部注釋，是他的擔憂，他的幸福，他的勇敢，他的天性，於是他變得同樣強大，成為可以看照史蒂夫背後的優秀狙擊手，成為身經百戰的老戰士，甚至準備好成為另一個美國隊長。

然而他們卻沒資格用更親密的身份站在彼此身邊，赤誠深沉的心意不被記錄在冊——

不問，不說。便是畢生為自由而戰的英雄也得屈服。

「的確沒有商榷的必要，因為『美國隊長情歸何處』本身就是個偽命題，他們也心知肚明——柏拉圖式的、傳統浪漫——」

「靈魂伴侶，」巴基俏皮地朝他眨眨眼，旋即又斂下笑容，「……還有飽受磨難。」

「巴克，」史蒂夫攤開手掌，「直到最後？」

巴基與他十指緊扣，化為對方手中的利劍與盾牌，「直到最後。」

1\. 來自塞巴斯蒂安在復四紅毯採訪中，被問到「會對美隊說甚麼」的回答，資料來源：https://is.gd/8gA06P  
2\. 復二的刪減片段中，美隊看到牆上美國隊長的塗鴉被人噴上「法西斯」字眼，資料來源：https://is.gd/DzzUmX  
3\. 在漫畫中，美隊為幫巴基洗脫罪名，在法庭上短暫洗腦在場人士，讓他們切身體會意識被操控的滋味  
4、5. 布魯克林裡兩個相鄰的地方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者感言：  
> 我一般覺得該用故事表達想法，不應由作者加以解讀，但我筆力不夠，而且實在有些東西不吐不快。  
> A4結局固然不如人意，但我個人覺得，盾在MCU中從頭到尾都不欠冬。試想想，一對青梅竹馬的好朋友，A小時候保護弱小的B，長大後A被綁架洗腦，B不惜一切要救他，A後來安全了，B才想要跟愛人結婚。在這故事中我看到兩人互相扶持，互不相欠。  
> A4結局的問題是它不符盾的原則和個性，但如果說是盾在A4，甚至是在其他MCU電影裡虧待了冬、對不起冬，我個人認為這想法就跟A4結局一樣OOC。  
> 我很喜歡ANG、滿手百合，兩文裡巴基也受精神控制的後遺症所折磨，他為此掙扎，但這兩文也啟發了我，痛苦的從來不只有冬一個，盾同時也因為失去他、目睹他的受傷而心裡淌血，這也是我想在文裡刻畫的其中一點。  
> 於我來說，盾冬如同一體，他們的痛苦是共通的，他們比起愛自己更愛對方，從不存在任何一個對不起另一個的情況。


	9. Chapter 9

托尼一回來就氣急敗壞地罵人，史蒂夫從未因為聽到他連珠砲發的話音而如此欣喜，主人回歸使復仇者城堡也熱鬧起來，賈維斯報告娜特莎在飛機上睡著了，體徵正常，所有人有驚無險逃過一劫，托尼瞧見他和巴基交握的手，登時又炸開了鍋。

「我就知道！賈，你看看，你看看！這兩個基佬五分鐘前還想狡辯，說真的你們怎麼就不乾脆承認？噢，」托尼既然足夠聰明想到他們不只是好兄弟，就足夠聰明想到他們為何連一壘都沒上到，「編導的腦子是被狗啃了，美國隊長第一定律：他得愛上巴基；第二定律：他又不能『愛上』巴基，因為他的原廠設定為異性戀，於是——砰！末日快樂。」

賈維斯接道：「這只是部份原因，我在潛入主宇宙互聯網時發現了一些東西，由於兩邊的網絡同步不穩定，我們不能即時擷取所有資訊，請稍等，」他調出幾則新聞報導，「美國隊長的飾演者艾雲斯與鋼鐵人的飾演者唐尼已約滿，不再參演漫威後續電影，所以這兩個角色的故事須在《復仇者聯盟四》中完結，而且電視劇《獵鷹與冬兵》會在二零二零年開播，故電影劇情需與劇集銜接。」

山姆把哮喘藥物放到浴室的藥櫃裡去，其中一盒扔給巴基，「史蒂夫回到七零年代養老，就有理由讓我接盾了。」

「好吧，光榮戰死或者娶夢中情人，二選一，對比起來後者好太多了。」

史蒂夫反駁托尼，「對啊，我將時間當作我的私家車任意擺弄，不在乎佩姬已經有一個家庭，我打亂別人的人生以滿足自己的人生，這個世界甚至對此一無所知，你不覺得這令人發指到心寒？」

托尼翻了一個不存在的白眼，「無意冒犯，雖然這套電影相當侮辱我的智商，但它有他媽廿八億美元票房，這說明市場很滿意，觀眾很享受，作為一門生意來看，這可是非一般的綽越成績，他們最不該的就是杠上我們之中最認死理的你。」

「但我們現在算是解除危機了吧？」巴基問。

「難說，如果他們不容許羅傑斯喜歡男人，可能會把你變成棕髮美女，又或者直接將你們倆掉到資源回收筒裡去一鍵清除。」

此時山姆的手機鬧響，他接通電話，沒講兩句便變了臉色，「我——我可以解釋，能給我幾分鐘嗎？我一會再聯絡你。」他掛斷通話，「史蒂芬告訴我，時間停頓了。」

「說時遲那時快，讓我來瞧一下他們使出甚麼招數來整治你，」托尼吹了個口哨，在電腦打開日曆，日子全變成同一天，連摩根生日的標籤都消失了，「我跟賈搜查了各地情況，原本已踏入三十號的吉里巴斯、紐西蘭等最早時區倒退回廿九號，準確來說，時間是在打轉，不前進到明天，但會重覆走過今天，所以人們仍能活動，短期內也許不會有大問題，但長期可預料到生物不會生長，冬天不會來到，也就是說我們完蛋了。」

班納給史蒂夫的杯子添熱茶，「這應該不是任何人所為，是自然結果，」他放下茶壼，「就算我們的思想可以從既定劇本中脫身，客觀環境仍受主宇宙的規劃所限制，史蒂夫的存在跟原作產生衝突，這裡本應是新任美國隊長，或是獵鷹與冬兵的世界，但現在故事卻卡在史蒂夫去而復返的矛盾位置，沒辦法繼續發展下去。」

史蒂夫抿唇不語，伸手去查閱托尼和賈維斯發到電腦的消息，巴基瞄到他的手，疑惑地瞇起眼，「你的戒指不見了。」

山姆也湊近來看，「是不是摘下來了？」

「剛才你握住我的手，我還能看到——」

巴基還沒說完，史蒂夫忽然衝入睡房，原本裡遺留在衣櫃裡的陀錶也不見了，「陀錶也不在。」

「我按照羅傑斯先生的移動路線搜尋屋子，沒發現類似物件。」賈維斯道。

史蒂夫和巴基四目相對，又低頭凝望自己的指掌，「如果我從未結婚，婚戒自然就不存在……他們編排了這個世界的真實，但這不代表我們不能修改它。」

「幹，你說得有道理，」托尼當即想到法子，「他們拍電影，我們也可以拍啊，現在網絡是兩個世界重疊的地方，我們可以把電影的結局剪去並重拍，再上載到網絡去，覆寫他們的版本，這樣便能消除跟原作劇情的出入，因為我們就是原作，問題迎刃而解，完美！」

「那我們需要聘請一隊攝影隊伍，還有編劇？我可以幫忙打燈，我在大學時曾幫朋友拍短片，當過燈光師。」山姆主動請纓。

「我們沒那麼多時間籌備。」史蒂夫說，巴基緊接著補道：「而且這樣會曝光了史蒂夫和我的關係，多出一個麻煩需要處理。」

「不用聘人，我和賈維斯可以負責拍攝剪接燈光和後期製作，至於劇本，羅傑斯你寫兩句台詞就行了，你們不是有很多經典對白嗎？」

「這麼糙製濫造？我們不需要先想一個合理的說法？」山姆問。

「他們沒邏輯我們怎麼要有邏輯？我們只需要在新結局裡交代三點：羅傑斯歸還寶石後回到二零二三，以及他向巴恩斯示愛，這樣他就能留在這裡兼解鎖自己雙性戀的新屬性，最後將盾交給威爾遜，承接現實，讓時針重新行走。」

「好，你們先去準備就緒，我去找史蒂芬，看能不能說服他幫忙，求神拜佛他千萬別跟我們對著幹。」山姆縱身躍出窗戶展翼飛去。

布魯斯還在思索這計劃的可行性，「我可以試驗一下這個方法管不管用。」

X

奇異博士得悉事由後，願意暫時以法術佈置一個虛假的時區，佯裝時間如常推進，好讓托尼實施他的計劃，但若兩天之後仍不得其所，便會用時間寶石修正時間線，因此史蒂夫不可怠懈，他跟巴基討論劇本，希望盡量簡化劇情，沿用原有鏡頭，以減少使用電腦特效，提高效率。

「我五秒後就站傳送器上，然後接上電影裡你轉過身來笑逐顏開的鏡頭，我跟你表白，你只要配合我就行，我們一會兒可以採排幾次。」

「那你會說甚麼？你寫的劇本上只有走位和說話次序。」

史蒂夫臉頰泛紅，「到時候你就知道了。」

「我們現在就採排。」

「不好意思，請問你們是不是需要一個化妝師兼導演？這兒有一個擅長自導自演的專業人才，逼真到能騙過軍情六處和中情局的那種。」

兩人沿聲望去，紅髮女郎正好整以暇地倚著門框，她比原定時間早了不少到達，八成是聽了賈維斯的匯報後加快航速回來。

「天啊，娜特！」史蒂夫煞時跑上前摟住她。

「史蒂夫，我差點認不出你，」娜塔莎回抱眼前矮小的男人，開懷大笑，「你這個模樣比從前的血清筋肉人可愛多了，像個姆指姑娘。」她也展臂抱住巴基，「你看起來倒是滄桑不少。」

「你卻依然那麼明艷照人，娜塔莉亞。」

娜塔莎一手牽著一個，把他倆帶回椅子上，「來，事不宜遲，托尼跟我說他會以影片裡的演員身體作虛擬立體模型，再把你們的頭臉接上去，所以你們的樣子還是要貼近戲中的妝容，坐好別動，」她打開賈維斯速遞來的化妝箱，「我要開工了。」

他們乖乖地坐著，任由娜塔莎從一堆瓶罐中倒出粉底液，在他們臉上塗塗抹抹，她哼著歌兒，用粉撲輕拍巴基的額頭，心情似乎很不錯，還跟巴基有一搭沒一搭地用俄語聊嗑，但史蒂夫仍能察覺到她眉目間的疲憊。

「真抱歉，要你一醒來就替我收拾爛攤子。」

「別跟我說客套話，況且這根本不是你的錯，」娜塔莎瞪了史蒂夫一眼，她沉吟片刻，揚手用眉刷描畫他的眉毛，微笑著說：「我很慶幸能跟大家重聚，在飛機上我簡直急得想手動駕駛回來，更讓我高興的是，看到你們在一起，」她曖昧的目光巡逡在兩人之間，「你們很匹配，這顯而易見，我居然沒看出來，還白費功夫給你當媒人。」

「朋友，這種事我也幹不少，」巴基跟她擊掌，「謝天謝地我們都沒牽線成功。」

「你欠我不少人情啊，巴恩斯，」她拿起化妝刷具，按劇照給巴基修飾臉型，「我曾因為發現自己的童年記憶全是一個謊言，認定了所謂幸福都是站不住腳的幻象，即便在我棄暗投明之後，仍是撇除不了這想法，畢竟我的雙手不再乾淨，就連我有時候也無法原諒自己，又怎能奢求別人包容我，這一點，我想我的酷寒教官深有體會。」

巴基聳肩不語，娜塔莎把髮蠟搽在手中搓均勻，再抹上史蒂夫的髮上，「而羅傑斯你，我們可是神盾局裡唯二的工作狂，危險又費時的任務總是由我們出馬，因為團隊中只有我和你孑然一身，沒有會為我們出差而提心吊膽夜不能寢的情人，也沒有等待我們回去吃晚飯的尋常親人，我們只有工作。」

理好了史蒂夫的髮型後，她往後靠，溫柔地注望那兩個各有跟她相似特質的男人，「但如今看著你們，讓我頭一次覺得，好事還是會降臨在我們身上的，我不應該固步自封，趁我還活著，得去試著摸索我嚮往的人生。」

「你已經有所打算。」史蒂夫瞭然地說。

「等重建工作穩妥完成，我想擺脫我熟悉的人與事，就我一個，真正地消聲匿跡，我可以去餐廳做兼職端盤子，或者報讀大學課程，總之就是去隨心闖蕩一下。」

「你還得見見來探望你的人，我們已經發了電郵給火箭、卡蘿，和很多跟我們一同作戰過的盟友，克林特說不定已經在路上了。」史蒂夫握著她的手，真誠地道：「娜特，你完全有權過平淡的日子，無論你身在何方，你都是我們的朋友。」

「你們先過(1)。」

史蒂夫和巴基相望一笑，「老實說，我還沒想退休，當然會想放長假，但是……我和巴基見識過戰爭，而我們比其他人更有能力阻止它，我們會留在守這個崗位。」

「他不能太閒，」巴基插嘴，「不然他會跟紐約所有欺負老人的增值機自動結帳機和借書機吵架。」

「那是因為它們有些設計實在是反智，用都會卡(MetroCard)買地鐵車票，這不是多此一舉嗎？更別說那張卡經常多扣了車錢，我懷疑它們是故意的。」

「對對對，那些機器正策劃著一個比奧創要統治人類更恐怖的陰謀，就是將你老人家的卡裡的餘額都扣光。」

「巴克，這不是多少錢的問題，是誠信問題！」

「塔莎，怎麼辦，他被史塔克和蘇睿公主過於善解人意的科技荼毒了。」

「他已經很克制，別忘記他面對多國斥資建造的空艦可是眼也不眨就踹到它們解體。」

X

史蒂夫站在綠幕前，頻頻整理衣領，不由自主地望向機械人架住的攝影機。

「別望鏡頭，看巴恩斯。」娜塔莎說。

史蒂夫深呼吸，踩在墊高他的闊長台階上，走向巴基，「我回來了，完成——我完成任務了，我……」他忽然忘詞，「對不起，我再來一遍。」

他返回原位，再走近巴基，「你好，我——」

「你好甚麼？再來過吧。」娜塔莎揮手要他歸位。

「巴基，我回去未來，呃，我有話要跟你說。」

「再來。」

「我回來了，事情很順利，你有話跟我說。」

「再來。」

「巴克，我回來了，任務很順利，我一直有些事情想跟你說，」他吞嚥口涎，「我——」他不自覺多走了兩步，結果從台階上摔了下來，巴基及時扶住他。

「卡，」娜塔莎招手讓他們過來，「史蒂夫你的表情太僵硬了，電影裡的你——克里斯演得比你深情得多，詹姆斯別以為我看不到你在憋笑，這會影響他的表現，你得投入感情。你們先休息一下，回憶當時的情景，想想你們會有甚麼感受。」

史蒂夫有點挫敗，他沒想到幾句對白居然會有難度，飾演自己大抵是天下間最怪異的事情了，他想抓頭髮，及時記起不能弄亂髮型，然後他想到能參考艾雲斯的演技，他在YouTube上重看美國隊長二和三裡，隊長和冬日戰士的互動，又隨手點開了演員們出席漫畫展的視頻，他看到克里斯在答問環節裡侃侃而談，他暗暗驚訝於這位演員對他的理解。

巴基也湊過來看，頭擱在他肩上，「我還以為他跟你會是同樣嚴肅的人，沒想到他這麼好玩。」

巴基被克里斯跟獵鷹飾演者麥奇的打鬧逗笑了，史蒂夫看著視頻裡高大的男子，他看上去開朗好動，還有點淘氣，跟巴基也有幾分相似，史蒂夫心裡不是味兒，噘噘嘴道：「你可以直說。」

「說甚麼？」

「說你更喜歡那個我。」

「你？他都不叫史蒂夫！」

「他很風趣幽默。」

巴基噗嗤大笑，「那你是不是更喜歡塞巴斯蒂安？」

「我得說他確實挺親和，比你安份多了，但我不認識他。」

「沒錯，我們都不認識他們，嘿，兄弟，」巴基將他額前一縷頭髮撥回耳後，打開髮蠟罐子，拿出一點沾到他的髮上，耐心地幫史蒂夫仔細梳理毛燥又我行我素如同他本人的髮絲，「你才是史蒂夫，你不需揣摸別人怎樣演你，也不需要讀出別人安排給你的對白，你只需要說出你的心底話，」巴基頓一頓，「要不我來表白，你給反應？」

「不行，得由我來說。」史蒂夫在心裡背頌了一次稿子，堅定地說：「我準備好了，但我有一個要求。」

「你說。」

「不准笑我。」

巴基搥搥胸口，「一言為定。」

1\. 復四裡美隊讓黑寡婦試試積極生活，黑寡婦對他說「你先」（大意是這樣，我忘了原話）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本是打算隔日更新，感覺這樣比較能保持熱度，但看來反應仍是冷清，所以還是快快更完好了，明天上最後一章！


	10. Chapter 10

各就各位。

史蒂夫緩緩走向巴基，後者靜靜地望著他靠近，眼裡帶著狡黠的笑意，這使他也笑起來，他自然地給了巴基一個擁抱，「我回來了，任務很順利，但我還有些事情要跟你說。」

「甚麼事？」

他的小抄已在拳頭裡被手汗浸濕，他直勾勾地看著巴基，靦腆地講下去，「你記得你聖誕節跟塞琳娜約會的事情嗎？當時我們還小，你這個早熟的傢伙已經開始談戀愛，那是第一次你沒跟我一起過聖誕，我生悶氣，還把自己氣病，你急忙來看望我，我讓媽媽跟你說我睡著了，不願開門給你，我媽媽笑我是恃寵生嬌。」

「我沒想到這個詞會用到我身上，我知道我從來都不受歡迎，在同學眼中我是怪胎，在媽媽眼中我是個懂事乖巧的兒子，唯獨對著我最好的朋友，看上去才不像個老氣橫秋、性情乖張的小大人，我就只是一個幼稚男孩，我會跟你在河邊瘋玩，跟你搶萬聖節討回來的糖果，跟你鬧脾氣，從不用擔心我唯一的朋友，會因為我太惹人討厭而離我而去。」

「巴基，你給予了我無與倫比的愛，你不知道成為巴基．巴恩斯最好的朋友對我來說有多美妙，那意味著我可以安心地展露那個我只敢關在心扉裡的自己，我的任性、傻氣、魯莽，還有讓人頭疼的死心眼和口是心非，我把這些統統都給了你，你使我滿腹難以啟齒的心裡話有了傾訴的對象，使我的成長裡不只有霸凌和孤獨，你是我第一個愛上的人，在我還不知愛情是何物時就懵懂地愛著你，然後過了七十年，你依然在我身邊，彷彿我們是兩塊太頑固不肯分開的石頭，最後被時間融合在一起。」

「哪怕我在過去舉目無親，我也從不覺得自己缺少甚麼，我甚至不覺得需要一個女孩，從來都不是我一無所有時仍有你，是沒有你我便等同一無所有，你常說美國隊長滑稽的制服並沒有改變我的本質，但那個來自布魯克林的小子，走路跟蝸牛一樣慢，沒有你跟隨他的話，他不可能走那麼遠。佩姬那間大屋是個很舒適宜人的家，然而蝸牛真正需要的是自小到大陪伴著牠的殼，牠們的身體跟殼相連著，兩者不能剝離，很明顯，巴克，你就是我的殼。」

他們曾經死去，又活過來，兩輩子的人生，對他們來說就像個甘甜的橙子，一半分給你，一半分給我，就已是最快樂的事情。他們在歲月裡不經意劃過的痕跡，勾勒出他們如今的模樣，每條紋路都不可或缺，讓他們的生命免於停在寒冬的後巷，停在阿扎諾，停在冰雪之下，從死神手中保存了彼此。

上回巴基做了半世紀的幽靈，史蒂夫卻感覺只是沉睡了幾分鐘，這次輪到他理論上做了半世紀的傀儡，而巴基卻只過了十秒，命運要他們天角一方，他們卻像一對執拗的蔓藤，一次又一次排除萬難，朝著對方瘋狂生長，相互盤纏在禁區中誓不退讓。

「你說你沒跟哪個女孩互許終身，但七十年前你就承諾過陪我到最後，剛才又再一次答應我，所以實際上，巴基．巴恩斯你已經跟我互許終身了。」

他一口氣把話說完，面前留著一把鬍子的男人笑得燦爛，如同昔日在酒館裡與終於如願成為士兵的他，坐在一起喝酒的中士，巴基傷疲在身，一雙圓大的眸子卻為看到他而煥發神彩，好像世界會因為史蒂夫的來到而明高起來。

「就這樣？」

史蒂夫有點飄飄然的，搞不清楚巴基指的是甚麼，他又問：「你不覺得忘了甚麼嗎？」

史蒂夫愣住了，他只死命記住台詞，忘記了還有走位和動作，巴基嘟囔著「真受不了你這個糊塗蟲」，隨即捧住他的頰，野蠻地吻上他。

X

史蒂夫按劇本將盾牌再次交托給山姆，過程迅速，一次就拍完，接著山姆便被緊急召集，得立刻帶隊出發前往克什米爾，臨走前還嘀咕著「你是翹屁股隊長，我是要夾緊兩瓣屁股忙東忙西隊長」，史蒂夫目送他離開，心裡為未能跟隊友共赴戰場而不安，他初步有個主意，但現下仍要處理拍攝工作，他再三問娜塔莎有沒有需要補拍的地方，她重播了好幾次拍攝片段，向他保證他們尾段的小出糗場面不突兀還很真摯。

「羅傑斯已是史上第一個LGBTQ隊長了(1)，將來在婚禮上放映這感人的愛的宣言，記得鳴謝我這個導演。」

「你在半小時不到打出這樣的稿子？伙計，我是真的佩服你，」巴基的笑容像浸泡在蜜糖之中，「史蒂薇，虧我還在四人約會裡幫你出點子，你明明就很在行，其實你一直都在看我笑話吧？」

「對，我就是要讓你試試被當眾吹捧到天上有地下無的滋味。」

「這滋味不能更好了。」

巴基嘻笑著親吻他的鼻尖，走進來的布魯斯尷尬地撇開視線，「娜特，史蒂夫，」他揉揉額頭，「抱歉⋯⋯我是來告訴你，托尼的方法很可能行不通。」

史蒂夫不禁錯愕，但瞬即冷靜下來，「為甚麼行不通？」

班納將電腦放在茶几上，讓他們觀看，「我試過修改影片中一些無關痛癢的細節，然後讓托尼覆蓋網絡商店所售賣的《復仇者聯盟四》，比如我在電影裡的綠巨人臉上多加了一條小疤痕，但你們看，現實中的我並沒因此多了一條疤。」他播放影片，讓他們可以對比戲中人和他的分別，「而且我抹去了托尼家放在走廊的長椅，但佩珀告訴我長椅並沒有消失，這證明覆寫原劇本並不能改寫現實。」

他面有疚色，「我的推斷是，這部電影已經完結，就如滅霸在二零一八年令半數人口化灰，是不能改變的事實。」

巴基死死地握住史蒂夫的手，生怕他恍眼間就從指間溜走，「但他回來了，戒指不見了，我們可以改變它。」

「嚴格來說，你說的這些都是電影完結後所發生的事，我們並沒有改變電影本身。」他艱難地回答，「再者，我們不僅要改變它，還得讓時間流動，而目前這辦法不奏效。」

他們面面相覷，移步到托尼的實驗室，通宵達旦商議計策，到天光還是沒有任何頭緒，巴基越來越焦躁，於是托尼把他和史蒂夫一迸攆走。

「休會半小時，你們給我下樓去喝個咖啡清醒頭腦，我記得附近有家不錯的咖啡館，出去出去，不攝取一整杯咖啡裡的咖啡因不准回來，這兒我們四個繼續，半個小時而已，巴恩斯你再不滾，我就要開砲了。」

史蒂夫知道托尼是想給他們一點私人空間，因為只剩下不到十二小時，他拽著巴基來到一家露天咖啡館，史蒂夫離開工作室前順手帶走了紙和筆，他也不清楚為何這樣做，但看著巴基的側臉時，他就知道他需要這些文具了。

相顧無言，巴基心不在焉地攪動著咖啡上的泡沫，女侍應走過來給史蒂夫的杯子斟水，「你這個座位從前很搶手，不少人來這裡吃飯，就是為了看他飛過。」

「抱歉，你說甚麼？」史蒂夫抬後頭來。

「我在說鋼鐵人，」女侍應傷感地仰望藍天，「可惜現在再也不會看到他飛過了。」

女侍應走遠之後，旁邊有位老人忽然哄過來，「問她拿電話號碼啊，白痴。」

巴基立即接話，「看不出來嗎？這個白痴有男朋友了。」

「噢，噢，」老人摘下墨鏡端詳他倆，「艾德(Ed Brubaker)和凱文(Kevin Wada)(2)大概要興奮到睡不著了。」

史蒂夫也看清了他的臉龐，感覺頗是眼熟，他爽快地說：「隊長，還認得我嗎？我們曾在派對裡一起喝過索爾帶來的酒，還有一幫機械人來劈哩啪啦開槍助興(3)，」他戴回墨鏡，「這裡本來是《美國隊長一》的彩蛋，可惜被刪減了。」

「你看過我的電影？」

「難道你還沒看？百老匯最近有《無限傳奇》馬拉松電影放映會，長者和幼童半價，你有沒有申請會員卡？可以儲積分和換領汽水，我還有爆米花贈券，你拿去用吧，我家裡還有一堆優惠券用不完。」他從錢包裡掏了兩張給史蒂夫，「對了，能不能幫我簽名？我是個寫漫畫的老頭，一直很久仰你倆。」老人推了一本美國隊長的漫畫給他，封面正是隊長和巴基，「你們可以簽在封面的自己身上。」

巴基敏銳地嗅到蹺蹊，挑起眉梢問：「你說你是寫漫畫的，那我們是不是出自你手筆？」

「這個啊，美國隊長的電影不是我寫的，我也不是你倆的創作者，我的上司寫美國隊長時我還是個勤雜工，後來他們問我能不能寫東西，我說我可以(4)，於是我寫了復仇者、X戰警，當然少不了漫畫裡的你們，有人因而喜歡叫我漫威之父，但我還是比較喜歡別人叫我史丹。」他衝史蒂夫眨單眼，「所以，告訴我你們在煩惱什麼？」

「我的人生被一堆不認識的人搞砸了，」史蒂夫在漫畫上簽名，然後把筆遞給巴基，「他們用鏡頭晃一晃，我就得老去，遲點可能還得躺到棺材裡。」

「史蒂夫！」巴基怒而不發，「行啊，你現在縮水了，我們恰好能塞進同一口棺材。」

老人看上去有點迷惑，「你說他們讓你變老，但我看你年輕得很，英雄永遠不死，連創造者也無法讓你消亡，看，你不就好好的在這裡喝咖啡？」老人接過漫畫書，如獲至寶般揣在懷裡，「你們是誕生於虛構中的真實，不僅是活生生的，你們甚至大於生命，而且色彩斑斕，集無數作者的心血而成，各個時代的歷史滙聚並投射在你們身上，二戰、種族隔離、甘乃迪遇刺(5)，天曉得你們會不會在將來某個平權日中，跟最好的朋友結婚？」

老人瞧瞧漫畫上的人物，又瞧瞧史蒂夫和巴基，看著英雄們超脫紙上角色，成為了他們自己，「不過雕琢玉石本就是難鉅的工程，可能偶爾有瑕疵的一筆，好壞晴雨都有時，這是創作的必經階段，沒關係，你們還有迢迢長路。」

「路？」巴基望著手中的筆杆，重重拍在桌上，「你知道他們對史蒂夫做過甚麼嗎？那更像是利用完他便草草活埋生葬他。」

「別這樣說，漫威是個充滿幻想的聚寶盆(6)，而你們是作者和所有粉絲共同建構的寶藏，這個盆有時可能傾側，有裂縫待填補，但這阻擋不了寶藏的光芒。」

「但我不是甚麼稀世珍寶，我從來都只是⋯⋯」史蒂夫無奈一笑，「想做我自己。」

「這不難，我是這個世界的創作者，在我的故事裡，只有一種人稱得上無敵，他們擁有最強的武器——」老人戳著史蒂夫的胸口，像厄斯金博士般和藹地說：「愛(7)，看得出你們都不缺這個，還有甚麼你們會做不到？」

「說實話，我不知道我還有甚麼做得到。」

「就在你眼前。」老人敲敲桌上那張未完成的巴基肖像畫，「紙和筆，我開始一切的地方。這是最自由的所在，是夢想成真之地，誰也可以是創作者，他們創造你們，那就由你們創造屬於自己的未來。」

有些人永垂不朽，堅不可摧，他們因愛而生，因愛而長存。電影會落幕，創作卻永不休止，只要仍有作品，哪怕只剩一張巴基肖像的草稿，史蒂夫和巴基的故事便能繼續下去。

「畫紙上有那麼多留白的位置，為何不填滿它？」

巴基瞠大了眼，史蒂夫知道他在想甚麼，因為他也想到，巴基用手肘捅捅他，「還猶豫甚麼？這是你最熱愛的東西啊，小個子藝術家，你能畫得比他們更棒！」

X

五小時後，世界恢復正常，娜塔莎留下紙條就離開了，她有新任務——秘密探訪她的契子契女和克林特，托尼和賈維斯不能休息，因為時空座標始終沒變回來，兩邊的網絡仍有小部份重壘，兩人連夜趕工，製作全息投影，使他們可在實驗室裡以人身走動，托尼讓影像長高了兩寸，他還嚷著要跟飾演鋼鐵人的小羅伯特．唐尼視像會面，幸好被布魯斯和賈維斯勸服，畢竟沒人知曉主宇宙若得知他們的存在，會牽起何等風波。

史蒂夫在名義和法律上已死去，化解了先前與原作產生的衝突，好讓時間再次運行，然後他在自己的筆下重生，透過在網絡發佈作品，使史蒂夫・羅傑斯以另一個真實身分在世間活著，他仍把自己命名為史蒂夫，亦是超級士兵，班納的血液報告顯示他的血清並無失效，唯一不同的是，這個矮小的史蒂夫身穿巴基的紅藍制服，化身成冬日戰士的小助手，一同跟隨新任美國隊長履行任務。

他和巴基將經歷寫成文章，配以插圖，閒在家裡的時候，他們就會一起寫寫畫畫，巴基愛上看美國隊長的漫畫和各種關於他們的同人小說，還把浩克星球的海報貼在床頭。

忙了好幾個星期，史蒂夫終於寫到故事首章的結尾，巴基開完戰後會議回家，剛從浴室出來，從後撲上史蒂夫的背，頭髮上的水珠都蹭到他的肩頸去，「怎樣，大作家寫完我們的故事了嗎？」

「巴克，我們的故事還未結束(8)，又怎可能寫完？而且這只是個序章，往後的劇情由我們延續，也得由所有創作者延續。」

「那接著就來寫我們的床戲，」巴基將史蒂夫從坐椅上抱起，史蒂夫發現自從他的身材變瘦小後，巴基就特別喜歡抱他，「巴基說：『我們來上床吧。』史蒂夫說：『好。』然後他們脫光了衣服滾床單。」

巴基坐在床邊，史蒂夫坐在他的大腿上，用掛在他頸間的毛巾替他擦乾頭髮，「語言蒼白，枯燥乏味，你該多看書增進文筆。」

「我有看啊，我最喜歡那篇《無處可逃》，還有《Ain’t No Grave》三部曲(9)，害我在被窩裡流了不少眼淚。」巴基舔舔唇，頑皮地笑，「那我們來上床吧。」

「好。」

然後他們脫光了衣服，書桌上的電腦文檔停留在序章的結尾——

我相信世上的愛能打破任何高牆，最後，感謝你們自一九四一年以來的愛。

1\. 弗瑞飾演者森姆·積遜曾在克里斯受訪時，在旁戲言他是第一個LGBT隊長  
2\. Ed Brubaker : 美隊和冬兵漫畫的畫師和編輯，Kevin Wada：女浩克和死侍等漫畫的畫師，曾在網上發佈Stucky同人圖，資料來源：https://is.gd/wX7zW5  
3\. 美隊跟史丹在復二中見過面  
4\. 參考史丹的語錄，原話是：Jack [Kirby] and Joe [Simon] wrote and drew the stories themselves in the beginning and I was just, like, the office boy. [...] so they said, "Hey Stan, you think you can write this?" [...] I said, "Sure, I can do it! " And that was it." Stan Lee: From Marvel Comics ‘Genius to Purveyor of Wonder with POW! ", 13th March, 2006.  
5\. 參考節目《Marvel’s Captain America 75 Heroic Years》中，受訪者講述美國隊長的歷史，原創者如何把當時的世紀大事融入美隊角色之中  
6\. 出自史丹的語錄，原話是：”Marvel is a cornucopia of fantasy. [...] ” Stan Lee, Excelsior! : The Amazing Life of Stan Lee.  
7\. 參考史丹筆下的人物觀察者(The Watcher) 所言，原話是："There is only one who deserves to be called All-Powerful, and His only weapon is love". Fantastic Four #72.  
8\. 出自克里斯在七月ACE漫展裡給粉絲的回答，資料來源：https://is.gd/wmxHye  
9、10. Stucky同人文

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我個人覺得，創作就是表達自己的最好方法，也是延續史蒂夫和巴基的故事的最好方法，雖然A4很糟糕，但我不會因此否定漫威接下來的作品，期待《獵鷹與冬兵》！  
> 最後我提到了兩篇最喜歡的Stucky同人，分別是蜜分太太的《無處可逃》和Spitandvinegar太太的《Ain’t No Grave》，感謝太太們寫出這麼好的作品！


End file.
